Blackwatch's revenge
by MrGamer97
Summary: "Talon and Overwatch. They took everything everything from us! They made us like!" he spat, clenching his fists tightly. She didn't say anything, but he could see the hatred in her eyes. "I don't know about you, but I'm not about to let those fuckers get away with it. I'm going to destroy Overwatch and Talon and get revenge for Blackwatch. Are you with me?"
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Overwatch belongs to Blizzard, not me.**

* * *

It was supposed to be a simple op: get in, catch the thief, but everything went downhill when they approached the warehouse in the Nevada desert. Tracer, Winston, McCree and Lucio made their way towards the compound where the alarm came from. Winston deduced that the thief was after some weapons that the omnics used during the Omnic Crisis. Tracer used her abilities to quickly scan the compound. As she was blinking outside the compound she narrowly dodged a bullet aimed at her head, making her halt and come face to face with Reaper. She tapped her communicator in her ear to signal her team to move in, then she took out her plasma pistols and started shooting at the terrorist. He turns into wraith form, entering deeper into the warehouse, taunting the British woman with his raspy laugh. She follows him only to be ambushed by Talon soldiers, incapacitating her with their tasers.

"Get her aboard the chopper. Make sure she's secure," the embodiment of Death order before leaving to finish the mission.

Thankfully her teammates found her before it was too late. They quickly disposed of the soldiers and removed her restrains.

"Tracer, thank God you're alright," breathed out Winston.

"What the hell were you thinking when you ran off on your own?!" asked McCree harshly

Tracer lowered her head in shame. She should have seen the trap from miles away, but she just charged without a second thought. "Sorry about that," she said lamely

Winston signed. "That important thing is that she's fine and right now we need to catch Reaper. Tracer, you won't do it again, right?"

"Right."

The scientist nodded satisfied and lead the way.

Reaper growled at the slow pace the devices worked. There was no way he could carry four cargo boxes, so Talon provided him with devices that would lock on down the coordinates of the cargo and they would be able to teleport them away. However, the process was slow and time was not on his side. He knew how Overwatch operates and sending just Tracer was not their style, especially when his presence was confirmed by the silent alarm one of the stupid Talon soldier activated before he could deactivate them. That was the moment the shit hit the fan for him and he quickly ordered to plant the devices and prepared an ambush for the agents while he played the bait. And thankfully someone took it. He instructed his soldiers to take her to the chopper in order to make the Overwatch agents go rescue their teammate instead of going after him to buy him some time. However the gunshots he heard told him that his enemies moved faster than he anticipated. Reaper looked at the device and it read 80%. Cursing under his breath, he closed the lights and hid in the darkness in order to ambush them. The mercenary knew that Talon wasn't keeping him in high regards anymore after his two consecutive failures (even though the one at the museum wasn't his fault that shitty excuse for a sniper let herself bested by a _child_ ). He couldn't fail this time or everything he worked for would go to hell.

A minute later they arrived, weapons raised and ready to shoot at anything that moved. Their flashlights penetrated through the darkness looking for signs of their enemies. The reincarnation of Death let out a laugh and watched with great satisfaction how they tensed up.

"Show yourself coward!" yelled McCree and Reaper couldn't help but shake his head at his former protégée's brashness

"If that's what you want," he said and teleported behind them. "DIE!"

Lucio and Tracer were fast enough to move to cover while Winston wrapped his arms around McCree to shield him from Reaper's Death Blossom. When the barrage of bullets ended Winston collapsed and McCree was about to shoot the mercenary, but he turned into wraith form and closed the gap between them. He grabbed the cowboy's right wrist and snapped it, earning a painful yell from him. Seeing Lucio trying to flank from the corner of his eye, Reaper tossed McCree into the freedom fighter. Tracer jumped over the manifestation of Death's head and pulled the triggers of her plasma pistols and to her horror the bullets passed through him without inflicting any damage. The man in the black trench coat turned and started to fire at the bright British woman, but none of his shots hit their mark and while some her shots hit him it they didn't hit anything vital and they were nothing his regeneration ability couldn't handle. Winston finally got up and charged at Reaper. The mercenary turned into wraith form once again and got behind the scientist and started to shoot him again. Lucio got up as well and shot the Reaper in the back with his sonic amplifier, making him stagger. Winston didn't waste any time, he grabbed the stunned mercenary and slammed him on the ground. He raised his hand above him to crush the black clad man, however Reaper turned once again in wraith form and materialized himself near the cargo. Looking with the corner of his eye at the teleporting device he was pleased to see that it reached 99%.

Looking at the Overwatch agents he let out a chuckle. "I win," he told them and a bright blue light enveloped the cargo, blinding everyone in the room. Reaper used this as his chance to escape. He crossed his arms over his chest, letting the darkness that surround him engulf him fully taking him safely to the rendezvous point.

When the light faded the only ones left in the room were the Overwatch agents. McCree cursed, Winston let out a sign and Lucio and Tracer slumped their shoulders.

"Let's go," said Winston in a tired voice

As their made their way towards the dropship they came, Tracer looked at L.A in the distance a realized that this was an opportunity to do something she wanted to do for a long time. "Hey, guys. I have something to do, I'll catch up with you later, okay?"

Winston turned to look at her and was about to ask what was that something when he looked at the city in the distance and he immediately put the pieces together. "Sure, see you later."

And without a word she sped towards L.A.

"What business does she have in L.A?" asked McCree.

"She's visiting someone who resided here at one point," said the scientist

The cowboy though hard for a few moments when he realized who he was talking about. Lower his head in shame he asked quietly. "Can you drop me off in L.A as well?"

"Sure, no problem. We'll wait for you and Tracer."

Lena made her way slowly with a bouquet of white chrysanthemums towards the tombstone where her dear friend was resting. The tombstone was a simple one, 'Just like he wanted', she noted dully. On it his name was written and three words that described the person he was and what life he led:

 _Gabriel Reyes_

 _Commander_

 _Hero_

 _Dear friend_

A small, sad smile appeared on her face. "Hey, Gabe," she said softly. "I'm sorry I haven't been here for a while, but a lot of things happened, like getting Overwatch back together. A lot of new people joined us and most of them are great, but without you and Jack it's not the same. In fact I think it'll never be the same." Lena paused trying to stop the tears from falling, but failed. "I miss you, you know? I miss our talks, our sparring sessions, I miss the way you would hold me during the first year of the Slipstream accident whenever I had a nightmare. I would come in the middle of the night finding you either in your room or at your office and you would forget about sleep or whatever document you were reading and just hold me. Usually I would fall asleep in your arms and you would carry me to my room and tuck me in. _*sob*_. I miss your smile, and I cherish and remember every single one because as the time passed you barely smiled anymore," she sobbed and the memory of the last time he saw him popped up, making her sob even harder. "God, I was such a bitch back then. I turned my back without on you giving you the chance to explain. That's one of my biggest regrets. The second one is that I never told you how I truly felt about you. When I first met you I thought you were hot and the commanding and mysterious aura you had only added to your attractiveness. When you comforted after the accident I began to have a crush on you and as the years passed I started to l-" she stopped abruptly as she heard footsteps behind her. Turning around he saw McCree coming his way holding a bouquet of white chrysanthemums as well. Wiping her tears quickly she gave the former Blackwatch agent a smile. "Hey Jesse."

"Hey," he said and set the bouquet down and stood beside her.

They stood there in silence with their own thoughts when Lena broke it. "You must really miss him."

"Yeah, he was like a father to me," he told her without making eye contact. While Lena's feeling towards Gabriel were clear cut, he had mixed feelings about the man. Sure, he saved him from rotting in prison and gave him a new purpose. He was far from perfect, but it was all Jesse needed. However, things went south during the final days of Overwatch. He found out about Gabriel's coup and tried to persuade him to give up his plan. In the end he could go with the man's plan, so he left. The Blackwatch agents didn't take kindly with his leave and tried to silence him, but Gabriel saved him once again. Even to this day Jesse didn't know if he did it because he cared about him, or he was confident that he wouldn't be betrayed by his student. 'I think it was a mixture of both,' mused the vigilante. Jesse signed. "We should go, the others are waiting for us."

Lena nodded absent-mindedly and after giving the tombstone one final glance she followed the cowboy.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, everyone! I wanted to thank those who followed/favorited and reviewed. I'm glad that you guys liked it. Also, I have decided the main parings in the story: TracerxReaper and one sided MercyKill

 **Disclaimer: Overwatch belongs to Blizzard.**

* * *

Angela needed one look at them to realize that the mission had failed. The slouched shoulders and sour expressions were dead giveaways. She wouldn't have bothered Winston now if it weren't an important issue.

"Welcome back! Winston, the UN would like to have a word with you."

The scientist signed tiredly and Angela felt sorry for him. Ever since the Recall, Winston has become the leader of Overwatch. At first the UN wanted to put every single one of them in jail for breaking the Petras act, but Winston convinced them that they are the only ones capable to stop the terrorist acts committed by Talon. They were given a chance by UN thanks to Tracer and Winston for stopping Talon from getting the Doomfist Gauntlet, however they couldn't prove that the terrorist organisation was behind the attempted theft. The shadowy organisation was very careful about how it moved, leaving little to no evidence behind. They've tried capturing Talon soldiers, but they soon discovered that every Talon grunt had installed in their equipment a failsafe that would trigger when a Talon agent died or got captured, disintegrating all equipment and the person who wore it in a matter seconds. Winston tried to disrupt the failsafe, but all his tries ended in failure. They suspected that the only ones without this kind of failsafe were the high ranking operatives in Talon: Reaper and Widowmaker. Sadly their problems didn't stop there. They didn't have the same resources and personnel like they did in the Golden Age, since UN didn't trust them enough to found them properly. Also, there is an issue regarding their leadership. UN pointed Winston to be the leader of Overwatch since he was the one who issued the Recall. He admitted to them that he would never be on the same level as Jack or Gabriel when it came to leading Overwatch, but he promised he would do his best, which was all everyone could ask him at this point.

"Hey, doc. Would you mind looking at my wrist? That cloaked bastard snapped it. I've tried to put it back together, but you're the expert here," Jesse asked her.

"Of course, it's no problem."

"Hey, Lucio. Let's race towards the cafeteria. The loser has to give up desert," said the bright Brit with a smile on her beautiful face.

Lucio smirked. "Prepare to lose," he said and they both dashed towards the cafeteria as the Swiss doctor watched them with a smile on her face

"Come Jesse. Let's take care of your hand."

* * *

"You have done well, Reaper. It seems that the failure at the museum was not your fault after all," the hologram of a hooded person told the mercenary.

"Have you got another mission for me?"

"Yes. We have discovered the new location of Doomfist's gauntlet. The details have been transferred to your computer. You have two hours to read through the file and prepare. Note that you will take this mission alone," the figure said and ended the transmission.

The black-clad man wasted no time in leaving the Comm room and got to his quarters to read the file. 'So, the gauntlet is being held in a monastery by a group of omnics monks led by a guru called Zenyatta until the UN finds a better spot for it, in order to improve the humans-omnics relations. My main objective is to get the gauntlet, my secondary one is to kill the omnic guru. Why would Talon want to tensions between omnics and humans to be high? If they keep this up there could be a second Omnic Crisis. Why would they want that? Or maybe they do this as a distraction, to keep the world busy while they work on their own plan? That seems more like it. After all, Talon was a strong organisation and the only ones who could throw a wrench in their operations was Overwatch, with them out of the way nothing could stop them.' Reaper signed and took out his phone and called his contact through the secure line they created.

"Yes," came the monotone female voice from the other side.

"How are the preparations going?"

"Almost done. I need another week."

"Very well. Contact me if something comes up."

"Understood."

Ending the conversation, Reaper went to board the shuttle to his mission. Within three hours he arrived at the temple. 'Odd,' he thought as he surveyed it from afar. 'There are no lights except one room on the second floor. And there are no guards in sight. Are they waiting for me?' Deciding that standing around doing nothing was not going to accomplish the mission, he entered the temple in his wraith form going straight for the illuminated room. When he entered it he saw both his objectives: the gauntlet standing on a pedestal and Zenyatta meditating with his back at him.

"Welcome," the omnic said and turned to face Reaper. "Rest assure that we are the only ones in the temple, I've sent the others away. I was hoping that we could talk. I've prepared some tea, but I'm afraid it got cold."

The black clad man said nothing for the longest moment until he rasped out: "What did you want to talk about?"

"I was hoping I could talk you out of accomplishing your mission. The gauntlet it's a very dangerous weapon that mustn't be allowed to be used again."

Reaper scoffed. "I don't care about any of that."

"Don't you understand? If it's used again another Scourge will be released on the planet. Overwatch barely stopped that time."

Reaper stood silent for another long moment before he responded. "You are right. The weapon is dangerous and mustn't be used again. However without it I can't accomplish my mission. However I don't intend to let Talon use it."

"You are working for Overwatch?"

"Yes," the mercenary lied smoothly. "I've been sent to infiltrate Talon and that gauntlet is essential to my mission."

"How do I know you are telling the truth?"

"I don't have any evidence to give you, you're going to have to take my word for it."

For a minute, none of them said anything and Reaper prepared himself to attack thinking that the omnic saw through his bluff, but lucky for him Zenyatta spoke first. "You are clearly different from other mercenaries I've encountered, you actually listened to me. Very well, I'll take your word. Take the gauntlet."

Reaper surpassed a sign of relief. He took the gauntlet and teleported away, leaving the omnic guru to question his decision.

* * *

Thanks for reading. If you have any constructive criticism, ideas or just want to tell me what do you think leave a review or PM me. See you later!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello guys! Sorry it took so long to update, but I've just started univ. I don't know when I'm going to update next and I don't want to make any promises, but know that I'm not giving up on this fic. Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Overwatch!**

* * *

The week passed quickly for Reaper with no important. 'They can't stop me! No one can! In a few hours Talon and Overwatch will be history!'

"Sir, you are needed in the comm room," a Talon soldier told him.

The black clad man nodded and made his way there. Once he entered the room he was scanned for clearance and in a moment the hologram of the hooded person.

"Reaper we have a new mission for you. The god program Anubis is currently at a Helix International Security compound in the Alps. We want you to take a squad and obtain the program. The mission details had been sent to your computer and you have an hour to prepare. Reaper, this mission must be a success no matter the cost. Do you understand?"

Reaper nodded and left the room. 'So, this mission is very important to Talon. It would be a shame if someone destroyed the program,' he thought with a smirk. Once inside his room the mercenary began to read the mission folder and after he was done he fished out his cellphone and dialled his contact in Talon.

"Yes?" asked the female monotone voice.

"I'm going on a mission to retrieve the god program Anubis, so I going be a little late."

"Understood. I'll go and prepare the site."

Once he finished preparing, Reaper went towards the hangar where he saw Widowmaker watching Talon operatives work.

"Looks like we'll be working together again," he said as he came close to her.

"Let's hope it goes better that the time at the museum and that time in Russia," she said, turning her head ever so slightly to look at him.

"Don't worry. There won't be any kids around this time and that would have gone better if you would have helped."

This time she turned to him, glaring at him hard. Any lesser man would have pissed their pants, but Reaper just stood there with his arms crossed with an amused smirked behind his mask. The sniper turned her back at him and walked towards one of the aircrafts muttering something in French under her breath. The mercenary chuckled and followed her. In a matter of minutes the aircraft was off the ground and en route to Helix compound.

"Listen up!" the Reaper said, drawing everyone's attention to him. "We will split into two groups: team A, led by me, and team B, led by Widowmaker, so that we can cover more ground. The compound is located in an area that makes recon very hard. What we know is that the it's protected by a wall and cameras on the wall near the front entrance, however the back entrance is doesn't have any cameras because it's located near a cliff that it's dangerous to climb and Helix is confident enough to believe that no one will try to climb it. A big mistake on their part. Team B will wait near the front entrance until team A disables the security. Once that's done team B will go and disable communications in order to prevent Helix to send reinforcements or alert Overwatch and team A will secure the god program. Any questions?"

No one said a thing and Reaper nodded and sat down. Reaper's team was the first to exit the aircraft. "Start climbing. I'll go ahead and disable the security," the black-clad mercenary said and teleported near the back entrance. He entered the compound in his wrath from, carefully making his way through the halls, finding the security control room.

"Be right back," said one guard as he got up from his chair. Once the man was close enough to the door, Reaper lunged and snapped his neck. The other guard quickly turned at the sound of his friend's neck being snapped and gasped in horror at the dark visage of the Reaper. He went for the emergency button, but the Talon agent was faster. He grabbed the guard by the throat and crushed his windpipe. Once he was done he deactivated the cameras, the automated turrets around the compound and the alarms, then he located where the god program was being stored.

"Reaper, we've got a problem," said Widowmaker through the communicator and Reaper could hear the sounds of gunshots in the background. "We ran into S76 and Ana Amari," she told him and the man's eyes widened under his mask. "Amari went into the comm room while S76 is tearing us apart and Helix agents are converging on our location."

The former Blackwatch commander cursed and typed furiously on the security console. "Get to the supply depot, the cover there should be enough for you to hold out until I go get the program. I'll send my team to back you up and I'm reprogramming the auto turrets to attack any Helix operative that should slow down pursuit."

"Sounds good, but what about the extraction?"

"Don't worry about it, I've got it under control," he lied.

"Reaper-"

Whatever Widowmaker wanted to say, she was cut off by the now former Talon agent as he crushed the communicator in his hand. Reaper moved towards the place where the god program was being kept, killing any Helix agents that dared crossed his path. He found the computer where it was stored and made a few steps towards it when the sound of a rocket launcher being reloaded stopped him.

"That's far enough," a feminine voice said

The mercenary turned around and couldn't help but chuckle at what he saw. "Ana's sweet little daughter. All grown up and ready to fit in her mommy's shoes. But can she take the fall as well?"

If Pharah was effected in any way by what he said, she didn't show it and he couldn't help but be impressed. "I'm going to give you one chance to surrender."

Reaper gave out his sinister laugh. "Bring it on!"

The black haired woman fired her rocket launcher, but the Reaper used his wraith form to avoid the projectiles and get close to Pharah. The former Egyptian army soldier used her jetpack to get away. She shot at the mercenary again, but he dodged. Reaper gritted his teeth in frustration. The room had no cover at all and his shotguns were ineffective at a distance. On the bright side the room wasn't very large so Pharah doesn't have much space to maneuver. 'I have to be quick and get behind her.' With that thought, Reaper charged at Pharah, using his wraith form to get behind her and wrap his arms around her and drag her down. He got up first, quickly pulling out his guns and opened fired on the black-haired woman.

* * *

Widowmaker was in tough spots before, but this is definitely the toughest: betrayed and cornered by S76, Ana Amari, Helix security and soon by Overwatch. Reaper never activated the auto turrets or sent his squad to back her up. The location he sent her was decent enough to mount a defence, but she can last forever. Thankfully she had been able to call Reaper's squad to assist her and the aircraft for extraction, all she had to do now was hold up. When the wall behind her enemies exploded, Widowmaker knew that nothing miracle could save her now.

"Cheers love, the cavalry is here!" said the Overwatch most famous operative and she took out her pistols and started to shoot at Talon soldiers.

'Tracer, Reinhardt, Torbjorn, McCree and Mercy. Definitely no way out of this one. Damn you Reaper!' thought the Talon assassin.

"Ana!" the Overwatch agents exclaimed as they took cover near her and S76.

The former Overwatch captain smiled at them. "I'll explained everything later, but now we have to take care of Talon."

"I've got this," said Tracer and blinked in front of one Talon agent. "Hi!" she said sweetly and shoved in his arms a pulse bomb and quickly recalled to her last position as they started to shoot at her.

A second later the bomb exploded and threw all Talon forces back. Widowmaker groaned in pain as she opened her eyes. She spotted her rifle a few steps in front of her and crawled towards it. She came to a stop when S76's boots came into view.

"Get up! Slowly and hand where I can see them!" he commanded in his gruff voice.

The assassin did as she was told and when she was on her feet Mercy let out a gasp. "Amelie?" she asked, not believing that this cold-hearted killer was once her sweet, loving and caring friend.

The Talon agent raised an eyebrow at her and before she could say anything, Ana cut her off. "Not anymore Mercy."

"You weren't sent alone on this mission, were you? Where is your partner?" growled the vigilante

"Reaper? I don't know where he is, probably where the god program is."

"Jack, that's where Fareeha is," Ana said with a fear in her voice while the Overwatch agents were hit by the revelation of S76 identity.

"I'll save her, just tell me how to get there," said Tracer.

Ana pulled out a holographic map of the area, and pointed to a room at the far end of the compound. Tracer memorized the path and sped towards there. Widowmaker was about to reach for a smoke grenade, but Ana shot her with a sleep dart, knocking her out.

* * *

'And…done,' thought Reaper with a victorious smirk. 'Now that this is done, time to meet up with Sombra and end this.'

The black clad man was about to teleport when a groan reached his ears. Looking behind him he saw Pharah crawling towards her weapon.

"Still alive? That armor is sturdier than it looks," he said as he approached the fallen woman. Pharah reached out with her hand for her weapon and Reaper smashed his foot down on it, breaking it and causing the young Amari to cry out in pain. Reaper took join in hearing her pain filled cry. "Don't worry, your mother will come after you soon," he told her and pulled out a shotgun and aimed it at her.

Just before he pulled the trigger Tracer smashed into him, making him take a few steps back. "Stay away from her!" she cried out and emptied her pistols in the mercenary. His body jerked as the pulse rounds tore through his body and fell on the ground. "Pharah, don't worry. Mercy is on her way, everything is going to be-"

Reaper cut off the Brit with a powerful kick that sent her flying into a wall. "You again!" he growl.

"Give it up Reaper! We've eliminated your squad and captured Widowmaker. The others are on their way, there's no escape!" said Tracer as she stood up.

The mercenary smirked at the challenge. "Is that so?"

Tracer charged at the mercenary, throwing kicks and punches at him with incredible speed, but all were blocked. 'I don't understand, how is he able block all my attacks?! It's like he knows where I'm going to strike' She blinked away to dodged a kick aimed for her head and drawn her pistols, but the mercenary was faster than her and fired at her first, thankfully she was able to blink away at the last second. She ran around him, trying to confuse him in order to get a good shot, but the black clad man released some smoke, stunning her for long enough for him to kick her in the gut. Growling in frustration, she blinked behind Reaper in order to kick him in the head, but he anticipated the moved and ducked. She tried to punch him in the face, but he caught her fist, pulled her towards him and kneed her in the gut, followed with an elbow at the back of her head, knocking her on the ground. Reaper turned her with his leg, so that she could look at him and pinned her down with his leg. He pulled out his shotgun and pointed at her head. Tracer was paralyzed with fear: her chronal accelerator was out of juice and she was pinned down with a shotgun close to her head. If she were a bit calmer she would have noticed the fact that Reaper hesitated to pull the trigger. 'Come on! Why can't I do it?!' he thought and gripped the handle of the gun harder with frustration. However before he could put more thought into it, pulse rounds ripped through his body again. Feeling the weight of her, Tracer quickly moved out of the way as 3 Helix rockets flew towards the Angel of Death's face. The rockets blew him away as the rest of Overwatch flooded the room with an unconscious Widowmaker. Ana and Mercy went to Fareeha's aid and the rest to Tracer. S76 approached the charred remains of Reaper

"Burn in hell, you fucking bastard!" spat the vigilante.

With one final look at what remained of his former best friend, the vigilante turned towards the Overwatch agents, when a cold laugh stopped him dead in his track. "I've already been to hell," the incarnation of Death said as he slowly got up, his body completely covered in black smoke. "And this is my curse…"

When he stood up his face finally became clear, earning a round of gasps from everyone present, except Ana. Reaper chuckled "You all look like you've seen a ghost."

Surprisingly, it was Tracer who voiced her disbelieve first. "Gabriel?"

"The one and only."

Mercy said nothing as she studied his face. He had more scars than before, his hair was slightly longer and those crimson eyes unnerved her.

"Gabriel! What the hell are you doing?!" cried in outrage his former protégé.

"Finishing what I've started in Switzerland," he responded calmly and Tracer gaped at him. 'He was responsible for what happened?' she thought and felt her entire world collapse.

"I thought you wanted to change Overwatch for the better, not destroying it! I can't believe you joined Talon!" McCree yelled at man he thought as a father, the anger and betrayal evident in his voice

"I thought I could to, but I realized that I had enough. I have given everything to Overwatch and all I got in return was death," Gabriel said, his face void of emotion, but his tone held anger and bitterness.

"You got exactly what you deserve! Just admit it already! You couldn't stand the thought of someone else in control of Overwatch so you staged a coup, but when you couldn't have it, you decided that no one else will! You are a selfish bastard and all this is your fault!" barked Jack at his former friend.

Gabriel turned to Jack and give a smirk that chilled everyone to the bone. "I'll admit, one reason for why I did it was because I was selfish, but the other was that I couldn't bear to let you drag the organization even further down. I was better at leading that you ever were and even though you won't admit it, you know I'm right. The only thing you bested me at is being a boy scout, but from what I've seen, you realized that being the good guy can only get so far. I've been keeping an eye on you ever since you've started calling yourself Soldier 76 and I must say that you made me proud. If someone would have told a few years back that _the_ boy scout Jack Morrison would break into several of the world's biggest companies offices, beat the shit of all guards, steal weapons, hijack planes filled with civilians to go where he wanted, I would have probably would have died of laughter," he said and took joy in the looks Jack got from his friends: disbelief and disappointment.

"SHUT UP!" Jack yelled and punched the former Blackwatch Commander in the face, breaking his jaw. "DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE MAKE ME THE BAD GUY! I DID WHAT I HAD TO! IF IT WEREN'T FOR YOU, OVERWATCH WOULD STILL BE AROUND. And I…I would have never done all of this…" Jack finished his rant with a heavy sign and gaze dropped in shame. It was clear to everyone that the former Strike-Commander was feeling guilty for what he did after the Fall.

After setting his jaw straight, Gabriel let out a chuckle. "Always quick to blame me, but did it ever occur to you that maybe if you were a better leader none of this wouldn't have happened. If you were just more focused on your organization more and less on pleasuring the suites, but such things are not important anymore. As I've told you before, we both knew that in the end we would fight."

"Please stop!" begged Mercy as she completely forgot about Pharah and stood between the two men. She turned towards Gabriel. "Please Gabriel, let me help you. It doesn't have to be this way!" pleaded Mercy with tears threating to spill.

"You've already helped me doc. If it weren't for you I wouldn't be here now. I admit that I was furious at first. I preferred to be dead, than this thing… A rotting, walking corpse that needs to feed of the life of others to survive, but when I've found my goal these abilities became quite handy. Would you like to know what my goal is?" he asked, his evil smirk getting bigger.

"No, Gabriel! Please stop! No more violence!" the doctor begged, tears falling freely

"My goal is to make Talon and Overwatch pay for what they did to me! I will stop at nothing to destroy them!" he proclaimed

"If you want to destroy Talon, then what are doing working with them? And why do you want to destroy them?" asked Reinhardt calmly, trying to get a sense at where Gabriel's motives lie.

The mercenary turned his head towards the old German. "Talon infiltrated Blackwatch and during the coup they've made their move. I was killed by the explosion, but the good doctor here brought me back. Talon managed to abduct me when I was under her care and tried to brainwash me, however I escaped before that happened. After that I began to work as a mercenary and managed to find out what happened. I've joined Talon and they helped me hunt down Overwatch agents, but I haven't forgotten what they did."

"That's it?! So you've become the world's enemy now?!" asked McCree

Gabriel shrugged. "The world was already my enemy. I've been fighting it from the very start I'll keep fighting it. This was a lovely reunion, however I've got places to be."

"You are not going anywhere," said Ana in a cold voice that had everyone taken aback by it, even Gabriel, though he would never admit it. "You're going to pay for what you did to my daughter."

"It's not my fault you couldn't protect her."

Ana Amari was a calm, collected and patient person. One person must have those qualities if they want to become a sharpshooter. However all of those are thrown out the window when her daughter was involved. So, in that moment she lost whatever composure she had left and charged at Gabriel. The man smirked and blocked the punch aimed at his face and threw the older Amari into S76 and Tracer. He turned into wraith form just in time as a bullet from McCree's Pacemaker passed through his ghost-like body as he got away.

* * *

So, what do you think? Liked it? Hated it? Let me know by letting a review or PM me.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Hey guys! I want you to know that I've changed a bit the last chapter. Basically, this fic happens after infiltration and revelations.

Disclaimer: I don't own Overwatch, Blizzard does!

* * *

"You can't be serious!" cried angrily Sombra

"I am," said Reaper coldly.

"Do you have any idea how many innocents will die?!"

The former Talon operative shrugged. "In war innocents die, this is no exception."

"So, that's it?! This is how you justify what you are doing? Are you going to sacrifice countless civilians just so you can have your revenge?"

"If I have to," he said calmly

The hacker couldn't believe her ears. He knew Gabriel was willing to go to any lengths to fulfil his goals, but he drew a line at killing civilians. She took a deep breath and spoke, trying very hard to keep her voice from trembling. "I supported and followed you because you were willing to get your hands dirty to make the world right. But now you don't care about the world, or anyone else, you care about yourself and your stupid revenge! I won't help you anymore!"

"If you're not with me, you're my enemy!" hissed the mercenary and drew his weapons, but kept them to his side for now

Sombra took a step back, her stance being a defensive one. She knew she stood no chance against Gabriel at this close range and there wasn't anything she could hack to her advantage, but there was a chance she could escape.

"Go! Now!" seethed Reaper.

Sombra didn't need to be told twice and disappeared while Reaper stood there, his breath ragged. He wondered why he felt started feeling empty, after all this is not the first time people abandoned him. After several more breaths, he left the warehouse.

* * *

After dropping Widowmaker in one of the holding centre the team gathered in the debriefing room joined by Winston and the Hamada brothers.

"My god," exclaimed Winston when they finished the mission report.

"So, what's our next move?" asked McCree

"Interrogate Widowmaker. She is a high-ranking Talon operative, surely she must know something useful," said Genji

Mercy exploded. " _Interrogate_ her?! We should be trying to find a way to bring her and Gabriel back to normal!"

"I've told you before Angela, Amelie and Gabriel are gone," Ana told her calmly.

The renowned surgeon clenched her fists. "Then I'll bring them back!" she said defiantly and stormed out of the room.

McCree sighed and asked the question he feared the answer to. "What should we do about Reyes though?"

"Hunt him down," Jack replied coldly

Hanzo scoffed. "He is on the run, hunted by Talon for his treachery and with no allies. While I agree that Reaper is dangerous, he should be a second concern."

The former Overwatch commander shook his head. "No. Don't underestimate him. Even if Gabe-I mean Reaper has no contacts he is resourceful. Plus, now he is a loose cannon and he could endanger innocent lives. He should be dealt with immediately."

Tracer, who was unusually quiet since they've discovered Reaper's identity, blinked away to the living area of the base without warning.

Jack sighed. "We should continue this another time. For now, dismissed."

* * *

Lena walked slowly towards her destination. She punched the code and entered the room. She looked around the room and noticed that, despite the dust, it was very tidy. 'Just what I expected of him.' She drew a deep breath and started to search the room.

* * *

After she finished Fareeha's treatment, Angela went straight to her office without a word. Once she entered, she closed the door and pulled from the bottom drawer a glass and a bottle of whiskey. Now, Angela doesn't have an alcohol addiction and she normally doesn't drink to deal with her depression and grief, she would usually burry herself in work. However there were times when she didn't have any work to do and so her mind wandered to darker thoughts. Thankfully, Gabriel saw her struggle and came up with the idea. Every now and then she would drink something to help her cope and more often than not, Gabriel would join her. Drowning the glass, she winced at the taste and the burning down her throat and wonder for the nth time how the hell Gabriel managed to drink this thing. Angela asked him once and he just shrugged and drank from his glass. After the third glass she began to feel the effect of alcohol and poured herself another and was about to empty it when a knock on the door stopped her.

"Who is it?"

"Genji, doctor. May I come in?"

"Yes."

He entered and stopped abruptly with a small gasp when he saw the bottle of alcohol. Angela smirked and downed the glass. "How can I help you Genji?" she asked and marvelled that she could still speak correctly and have some coherent thoughts.

He paused for a moment before he spoke. "This isn't you, Doctor Ziegler."

She nodded. "That's true, but nothing is as it should be anymore. Our friends whom we believed to be dead were actually alive and two of them are cold-hearted killers."

Genji stood silent for another moment. He had never seen Angela like this before and it tore him apart. "Angela, drinking will not solve the problem."

"Then what will Genji?" she snapped and drown yet another glass. "You didn't come here because you were injured, did you?"

"No, I came here to talk to you."

"About what?"

Genji took a deep breath and carefully chose his words. "Angela, Amelie and Gabriel are in a dark place now. They are dangerous and you have to take into account that they cannot be brought back. Would you let them live and kill countless innocent lives or would you do what they would have wanted and stop them from hurting others?"

"Get out!" Angela let out an uncharacteristic growl that would have made Gabriel proud.

The ninja bowed. "I am sorry for upsetting you, however that is the truth of the situation. I am not saying you should be the one to do it, but think about what they would have wanted. And remembered you still have friends who care about you Angela," he said and left her alone.

Angela stared at the liquid filled glass as memories of Gabriel flashed in her mind. God, how she failed him! After the promotion of Jack she tried to console him and it worked well for a while, but Gabriel would never forget Jack for that promotion, straining their friendship. As the time passed the tensions between the two former friends increased and instead of trying to ease it after their final sparring session, she decided to adopt a wait-and-see approach. She said to herself that it will come to pass, but that wasn't the case. She had a second chance at making things right when Blackwatch was accused of assassination, blackmail and torture, but instead she sided with Jack, after all Gabriel showed in the past that he would do anything to accomplish his objectives. The hurt in his eyes when she turned her back at him broke her heart when she realized what she had done. The truth of the matter was that she wanted to side with Gabriel, but she hated everything he did in the name of 'peace'. She tried to talk to him after that, but he gave her the cold shoulder. She thought that all he needed was to cool off and then the two of them could talk. Then Switzerland happened. She managed to revive him on the spot, but to it was hard to keep him alive as his cells decay rapidly. Angela knows that if Gabriel isn't going to be stopped, he will harm more people, but she is selfish and she can't bear the thought of him dead, not again. 'What do I do?' she thought as her body was trembling with sobs until she fell asleep.

* * *

Not long after the famous doctor left the room, Jesse McCree entered to check up on the younger Amari.

"How is she?" he asked softly.

"She'll be fine. Angela is a miracle worker. It's a shame she can't work miracles on herself," answered Ana.

Jesse nodded and sat on a chair near Fareeha's bed. An hour later the young woman began to stir and the gunslinger and her mother were immediately at the side.

"Easy my dear. Don't try to get up too fast. Do you need something?" Ana asked in her gentle and motherly tone.

"I'm fine," she snapped in a raspy voice

A look of hurt flashed on Ana's face, but it quickly disappeared. "I'll go get you some water," she said and left the room

"You shouldn't treat your mother like that," said the gunslinger

The young Amari glared at the former Blackwatch agent. "Get lost, McCree. You don't know nothing. I've spent some many years mourning only to know she was still alive! Only when she needed my help she let me know she lives!" she said angrily.

"She obviously didn't let you know that she was alive to protect you," he said in a calm and tired voice. "You are very lucky Fareeha. Your mother is still alive and she loves you so much that she is willing to put up with your bullshit. Not many people can say that," he told her and lower his head as he thought about his mentor.

Her gaze soften considerably as she reached for his hand. "I've heard about Gabriel. Do you want to talk?"

He withdrew his hand and stood up. "No. I've come to check on you to see if you're okay. I have to go. Remember that your mother loves you very much," he told her and left the former Helix employee to her thoughts.

* * *

Sombra easily hacked the cameras from Gabriel's project site without being discovered by his partner. The cameras spotted the black-clad man entering the military base and the hacker sent the images to Overwatch. She took no pleasure in doing this, but Gabe is losing it and someone has to stop him from making another mistake that would haunt him forever. Plus she didn't trust his friend, she is not the same woman she met when Blackwatch was still active, she could tell. But Gabe wouldn't listen to her, clinging to the hope that she was still there, that he managed to get through her. Sombra shook her head sadly and sent the video.

'The video has been sent, now all I have to do is go there and remain hidden until I need to get Gabe out of there,' she thought with a sigh. 'The things I do for the people I care.'

* * *

Lena was laying on Gabriel's bed, holding a picture frame close to her chest while crying. She spent the last two hours searching for some clue that might let her know that Gabriel was actually a double agent, helping Overwatch in secret, but that wasn't the case. 'So, it's true then. Gabriel is really serious about destroying Overwatch.' The thought made her cry harder and she hugged the picture frame closer to her chest. After she calmed a bit, she looked at the picture once more. It was a picture of her and Gabriel when they went to a fair to celebrate Winston achievement. She noticed that he was in a sour mood from the beginning and tried to cheer him up. In the end she succeeded and they went to a photo booth and took some silly pictures. This one was one of her favourites because she made him happy.

"Lena?" asked Winston softly as he opened the door halfway.

The British woman quickly wiped her tears and stood upright. "Hey, luv'," she said with a small smile.

"Lena, I am so sorry," he said sincerely

The young woman shook her head. "It's not your fault luv'. Gabriel chose his own path and we have to stop him. The truth is that I've came here in order to find some clue that could show that he is still on our side, but I've found nothing. He is really serious about killing us Winston!"

"Do you…do you think you can stop him when we'll see him again?"

Lena sighed. "I don't know. Honestly I don't think he can be killed. He was hit by three rockets and he got up like it was nothing. Maybe you and Mercy can find a way to stop him."

"Angela made her feelings clear about the matter. And frankly, I don't think you've made yours clear. Lena, please don't try to lie to me that you have no problem with fighting Gabriel."

Lena brought her knees close to her chest. "It was quite a shock to discover that Gabriel is Reaper. Knowing that Gabriel did such horrible things as Reaper made me physically ill. During the return trip, I've spent my time absorbing all that has happened and it hurt me so much to think about it. But I've come to realise something: I've realised that knowing that Gabriel was dead hurt a lot less that knowing that he was Reaper. I would rather see him dead that doing this to himself, walking down such a dark path. I have to stop him, Winston. I owe it to the man he once was."

Before the gorilla could say anything, Athena's voice rang out. "All available Overwatch agents are requested in the debriefing room."

* * *

"We've just got an anonymous message that a US military base has gone dark. Normally I wouldn't believe such messages, but it came attached with a video," said Jack, and pressed a button that displayed the video. It showed how a man dressed in a black trench coat materialized from pure shadows in front of the base entrance.

"It could be a trap," said Genji.

The former Strike-Commander nodded in agreement. "However we can't do nothing about it. I had Athena scan the video to find out if it's legitimate. She was not only able to verify the authenticity of the video, but also the base, which is why we can't ignore it. The base controls the US satellites that orbit the Earth and in Reaper's hands it could be catastrophic."

"So, how are we going to proceed?" asked Winston.

"I'll lead a team there to deal with Reaper. Ana and Reinhardt you are with me. The rest will remain here and monitor the situation."

"I want to join you," said McCree.

"Me too," said Tracer.

"I'm going as well," responded Mercy.

Jack looked at the trio. "Are you two sure about it? You were quite close to him. And what about you Angela? Not too long ago you were vocal about killing Reaper, why the change of heart?"

"I have to make up for a mistake," answered the cowboy vaguely

"He's not Gabriel Reyes. That man is a terrorist who uses the body of a dear friend and he needs to be stopped," replied the Brit with determination.

The Swiss doctor sighed. "It's true, I don't what to see Gabriel hurt, but he's hurting innocent people and I can't stand for that. You are going to fight him and we all know that it'll be the most difficult fight we've ever faced so far. That's why you need me there," said Mercy. 'And maybe I change his mind, maybe he's still in there.'

Jack looked at them for a minute, still unsure, but he couldn't deny the fact that he could use the backup. "Alright then. Gear up and meet up at the hanger in ten," he said and left the room.

* * *

"How much longer?" asked Reaper.

"Just a bit more. This is the last satellite I have to position," replied the hooded woman in a monotone voice. "What did Sombra want?"

"She told me that she won't help me anymore."

"Did you kill her?"

"No."

"That was an error. What if she calls Overwatch or tries to hack the satellites? You know I'm good with computers, but I can't stop her if she tries something."

The mercenary was quiet. Yes, it would have been better if he would have killed her, but he couldn't do it. She was the only one who he could call a friend after Switzerland. He sighed. "She wouldn't hack the satellites and if she calls Overwatch, we'll deal with them."

"In that case, I hope you are ready, because we have company. On the bright side, I've finished the last satellite."

* * *

The Overwatch agents made their way towards the centre of the base, trying to ignore the carnage before them. The bodies of all the base's personal, from soldiers to civilian staff lay scattered across the hall.

"Those people weren't kill with a shotgun. They were shot by a handgun and some of them have their throats cut," said Mercy.

"That means Reaper is not by himself. Stay frosty," instructed S76.

The team entered the control room where they were greeted by the sight of Reaper standing tall and his hooded companion typing at a console.

"Just in time," said the former Talon agent.

"It's over Gabriel. This is the end," said S76

"Got that right. It's the end of Talon and Overwatch," said Reaper to his former friend.

"Just what are you planning to do?" asked the old German, knowing that Gabriel's ego will allow them to get a sense of his plan and stop him.

"I'm using the US satellites to destroy all Talon known bases and blame it on you," he said smugly. "While most Talon bases are in remote areas, some are located in areas where civilians usually live and work, hidden in plain sight, like Wall Street in New York. And as for blaming you, the US doesn't know that this base is no longer under their control and when you entered you were caught on cameras. That won't look so good for you."

"There is no honor and glory in what you are doing, Gabriel," said Reinhardt, his tone clearly showing the disappointment he felt towards the former Overwatch leader.

The mercenary laughed. "I told you before Reinhardt. Such outdated virtues have no place in this world anymore. The only thing that matters is to get the job done, no matter the cost."

"Don't bother trying to talk to him Rein," said Tracer with venom in her voice, which shocked everyone, even Reaper raised an eyebrow under his mask. "This isn't Gabriel anymore. The Gabriel we once knew wouldn't do the horrible things Reaper has done."

"I take it this is your coping mechanism Lena?" asked amused the man clad in black. "Telling yourself that I wouldn't do the 'horrible things' that I do now when I was part of Overwatch. You clearly never knew me. Or you can't face reality, can you? I always knew you were weak."

"Leave her alone!" sheeted McCree.

"I recognize that voice," said the hooded woman as she approached the Overwatch squad. "McCree, is that you?"

"Who are you?"

She removed the hood covering her face and the former outlaw gasped. "Aveline?" he asked, taking in her appearance as his heart broke. Her once beautiful face was littered with scars and where once lustrous black hair was, now only metal plate is attached to her scalp. Whenever Aveline looked at Jesse, she usually looked with kindness or with amusement in her black eyes, now her eyes are cold and calculating just like they are during an op. "What happened to you?" he asked, voice barely above a whisper.

"Talon happened. They infiltrated Blackwatch and made their move at Switzerland," she responded and took a moment before she spoke again. "Where were you?" she asked and the former Blackwatch operative felt like someone just grabbed his heart and squeezed. "Where were you when Overwatch and Talon agents alike tried to kill me? Where were you when Talon captured me, tortured me and turned me into a cyborg? You said you were my partner, so where were you when I needed you the most, _partner_?"

"I...I…" McCree tried to speak, to say _something_ , but he couldn't because of the anguish he was feeling. Even breathing was difficult.

"Enough!" boomed S76's voice. "We came here to stop you, not to debate on the choices we've made!"

Reaper cracked his knuckles. "You deal with Ana and Reinhardt. I'll deal with the rest."

Aveline nodded. "Keep them away from the main console."

Reaper teleported between McCree and S76, shotguns aimed at them and pulled the triggers. The cowboy vigilante rolled out of the way, but the soldier got hit in the shoulder. McCree threw a flashbang grenade at the mercenary, but he rolled out of the way. Tracer blinked to his left, but Reaper was quicker and shot at her, forcing her to recall. The former Overwatch commander tackled the man in the trench coat. He aimed a punch at his face, however Reaper blocked it and kicked the soldier in the gut. Once the S76 was off of him, the former Blackwatch leader slid into his Wraith Form and formed behind Tracer and McCree.

"DIE!" he cried out and unleashed his Death Blossom.

Meanwhile Aveline fired her pistol at Reinhart and Ana, but her bullets were barely making a scratch on Reinhart's shield. The Crusader hurled a flaming projectile at Aveline, who dodged it easily. Growling, Reinhart charged at the female cyborg and Aveline jumped over him and fired at the sniper, forcing Ana to take cover behind a desk. The German swung his hammer at Aveline, but she kept dodging every strike. Her arms turned into blades and slashed the Crusader's armour, completely ignoring Ana as her syringes kept bouncing off her metal body. The cyborg flipped over the giant man and with a kick she threw his helmet off.

"Ana, do you remember our combo?" asked Reinhardt

"I do. Let's do it!"

With a battle cry, Reinhardt charged at his foe, who easily flipped over him and Ana threw a biotic grenade, hitting her square in the chest, leaving Aveline gasping for breath. Reinhart shot another projectile, which made the ex-Blackwatch agent flew into a wall. Aveline got up as a damage report flashed in front of her eyes, showing that her the damage she took was mild. She saw Ana on typing at the main console and charged. Reinhardt fired another projectile at her and the ex-Blackwatch member dodged it once more. When she got close, she flipped over the German again, however he predicted the move and swung his hammer behind him, hitting her in the ribs.

Reinhardt let out a hearty laugh. "You have to do better than that!"

"I already did," responded the woman in a monotone voice.

As if on cue, the Crusader's body shook with electricity from the sticky electrical grenade Aveline placed on him when she jumped over him, making his heart stop.

"Reinhardt!" Ana cried, but before she could go and help him, a bullet from Aveline's gun ripped through her forehead.

The rest of the Overwatch team, turned their head when they heard Ana cried out and watched in horror as she fell to the ground with blood flowing out of her head.

"NO!" screamed Jack and sprinted from cover towards Ana, but he fell when shotgun shells ripped through his body.

"So easily distracted. It's not even a challenge anymore," said Reaper to his nemesis.

From the corner of the eye, Reaper saw his former protégé aim his Peacekeeper at him and moved to grab his right arm, the bullet pierced his shoulder instead of his head. The mercenary punched the younger man in the face throwing, him into the wall.

"Tell me, how does it feel? To let everyone down, I mean," taunted Reaper. "I had such big plans for you boy. You were the closest thing I had to a son, but you let me down, you let Aveline. Do you have any idea how much she suffered? Do you know how much I suffered?"

"Spare me your bullshit," said McCree as he got up. "You've only got yourself to blame for what happened to you and the rest of Blackwatch. If you haven't betrayed your friends, none of this would have happened. This is on you! I followed you blindly, never questioned your orders, hell I considered you a father figure, but I couldn't follow you to Switzerland. There are some things I would never do and one of these things is to betray my friends, my family! I never betrayed you or Aveline, you betrayed me and Overwatch! You betrayed what Blackwatch stood for!"

"SHUT UP!" roared Gabriel and pulled out his shotguns. McCree threw a flashbang, stunning Reaper as he ran towards his pistol and managed to grab it, but when he turned to fire Reaper already recovered and gunned him down. Gabriel froze in shock when he realized what he has done. He fell to his knees and stared in disbelief at the body of his ex-protégé, feeling bile rising up at the back of his throat and his eyes stinging. Gabriel closed his eyes and took deep breaths, trying to calm himself, but to no avail. The former commander ignored the distant sounds of battle as his body tremble and his breathing became more uneven. 'I always knew that we would fight, that it might end this way, but I wasn't prepared for this outcome. I truth, I always secretly hoped he would be able to kill me,' he thought and looked at McCree's body and saw how it started to turn into a husk thanks to his ability to drain life. Regret and sadness pressed down on him hard as he closed his eyes again and for the first time in a very long time Gabriel Reyes started to doubt himself. 'Is this worth it? Will destroy Overwatch and Talon grant me some peace, or fill me up with sadness and regret?'

" _You doubt yourself,"_ Aveline's voice rang in his head as he remembered the talk the two of them had after McCree left.

* * *

 _The last robot fell to the ground, smoke rising from its destroyed body. Gabriel holster his guns and went to the training console._

" _Can't sleep?" asked a female voice. Gabriel turned around, hiding his surprise and saw Aveline standing in the doorway with her arms crossed._

" _You're one to talk," he said and turned to the console._

" _Well today was a stressful, to say the least."_

 _Gabriel scoffed. "That's an understatement."_

" _Do you think we are doing what's right?"_

" _They gave us no choice. It's either them or us," he told her in the same tone he told himself for the last couple of hours: cold and emotionless_

" _You doubt yourself." It wasn't a question but a statement. The Blackwatch commander turned to face his subordinate and was about to respond when she interrupted him. "Don't try to deny it, I can see it clearly. The emotionless tone, the slumped shoulders, the fact that you are here instead of sleeping are dead giveaways. I only came to tell you this: I won't hold it against you if want to back down. However, if you intend on following through with the plan, know that there will be no going back and the only option left for you is to go forward. And the excuse of not having a choice is bullshit. The choice on how to respond to Overwatch shutting us down is up to you, just be ready to live with the consequences."_

* * *

Gabriel blinked and found himself back in the present. 'She was right. I choose to stage the coup, I choose to go after Talon and Overwatch and I'll have to live with my choices. But it's not over yet.'

Turning his head from McCree, he saw Mercy healing his nemesis and Tracer fighting Aveline. He teleported near the medic and threw her in a wall, knocking her out. He turned towards S76, but his nemesis punched in the face hard enough to knock him down. The mercenary rolled away to avoid the soldier's boot being brought down on his face. Once he got up, S76 attacked him with everything he's got, but much to the ex-Overwatch Strike Commander's frustration most of his blows were blocked or dodged. Reaper smirked as he could tell the frustration his former friend felt with every punch he threw.

"You've become even weaker since our fight in Egypt and I didn't think that was possible," the mercenary said while blocking the vigilante's blows. Seeing an opening in his opponent's assault, Reaper punched him in the solar plexus, making him fall to his knees. "You can feel it, can you? Your body is getting older faster than usual. I mean look at you, you look like you are in your late 50s, but you're in your mid-40s. It's the soldier enhancement, that's what's causing your body to age quicker. I on the other hand have no such problems thanks to Angela. When I'm done with you, I'll be sure to thank her properly," he said with a cruel laugh and S76 lunged at him, but the soldier was kneed in the gut and with a punch to the face his visor was broken. Once the stars from his vision clear Jack saw his former friend standing, his shotgun aimed at his face. "Die!" he cried and pulled the trigger.

Tracer took cover behind one of the desk that was in the room as she reloaded her pistols. She managed to get some good shots on Aveline, however the cyborg was resistant. Suddenly he heard a gunshot that was not directed at her. Sticking her head from cover she gasped in horror when she saw Reaper standing over the corpse of Jack Morrison. He kneeled down and pulled Jack's dog tag and signalled his teammate to stand down.

"You're all alone, Lena. All of your teammates are dead. Surrender and we will not kill you," Reaper said.

"If you knew me at all, you know that I don't surrender!"

She heard him sigh in frustration or tiredness, she couldn't be sure which. "I was hoping that you would have gotten wiser since Overwatch, but I see you're still the same stubborn brat."

"At least I'm not a traitor and a monster!" she cried out and failed to notice the shadows forming behind her.

Reaper slammed her head on the ground, making her loose grip on her pistols, then he grabbed her by the neck and brought her to his eye level. "DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME A TRAITOR!" he roared in her face and Tracer felt pure fear. "THE TRAITORS HERE ARE YOU, JACK, ANGELA, ANA, MCCREE, ALL OF OVERWATCH! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA OF WHAT I HAVE DONE, WHAT BLACKWATCH HAS DONE FOR OVERWATCH?!" he yelled at her, spitting anger and smoke enveloping him. He barely noticed how her face became blue due to lack of oxygen. He let go of her, his anger has vanished, replaced with sadness and regret as he watched her gasping for breath and coughing. "Everything I did during my time in Overwatch was to make the world a better place and all I've got as a reward was suffering and death," he seethed and removed his mask. "Look at me Lena." She did as he told her and noted the rot and decay forming on his face, but what stood out were his sad and tired eyes that made her resolve crumble. "You and McCree abandoned me. During my fight with Jack at Switzerland, debris fell on me, crushing me. Jack saw me in agony, but didn't bother to put me out of my misery and ran, letting me suffer. The explosion killed me, but Angela brought me back, however whatever she did to me turned me into this thing. Do you have any idea the pain I have endured during the first mouths of my revival until I've learned to control my powers? Maybe she had good intentions, but in the end, she brought me back just to suffer more. Do you get it now why I'm doing this? Why I don't care about the world anymore? Why you must die?" he asked and aimed his shotgun at her face. Lena closed her eyes, waiting for the end, but Gabriel's hand was shaking once again. His mind told him to kill her already, but whatever was left of his heart told him to spare her, that she didn't need to die. "You're not even worth killing," he said and lowered his gun. Lena's eyes snapped open and she looked him with wide eyes. "Just go and live your worthless life, you are an annoyance at best," he told her and turned his back at her, walking away.

As he walked away, she couldn't help but feel hope, hope that Gabriel was still in there. Blinking behind him, she wrapped her arms around him. "Please, stop," she begged softly. "Please, if you must kill us for what happened, then kill us, but don't hurt innocents, please…"

"I've never told you much about the Omnic Crisis, haven't I? During that time I thought that the world was coming to an end, and I couldn't allow that to happen. I had to stop the omnics no matter the cost. You think that I never killed innocents before I joined Talon? You're wrong. I ordered people to their death to distract those fucking tin cans so that a squad could sneak by them and accomplish the mission. I'm not proud of what I've done, but at the time it was our only option and with time I've learnt that when you wage war you have to be prepared to make sacrifices," he spoke softly, his shoulder sagged for a moment at the memory of the war, but they returned to their original position, showing his resolve. "Now I wage war against Talon and Overwatch, I've already sacrifice so much to get to this point. A few civilians is a small price to pay considering that I don't give a fuck about the world anymore."

"How can you say that?" Lena asked, her voice cracking and tears ready to spill. "Don't think about what would happen if those satellites drop? How many people would suffer?"

Gabriel tore himself away from the British woman. "Why the fuck would I care?!" he asked angrily, glaring at her.

"Because you understand how it is to suffer better than anymore."

She saw a flicker in his eyes that showed how his resolve lessen, however it disappeared just as quickly as it came. "I told you before, I don't care!" he said and turned away.

Lena clenched her fists. She saw that he still cared about others, but the daft bastard is too stubborn to turn back. Sadly she didn't have time to think of a way to persuade him to stop, because a gunshot rang through the air. Lena looked down with wide eyes and saw the front of her jumpsuit soaked with blood. She realized she fell when she found herself in Gabe's arms. "WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!" he roared at his companion.

She stared back at him apathetically. "The point of all this is to destroy Talon _and_ Overwatch. She is part of Overwatch and since you weren't going to kill her, someone had to do it."

Gabe looked back and Lena, his tears falling on her face. They both knew she was going to die, but she didn't feel any pain or fear. She was only sad that she wouldn't be able to see her friends again, see him again. "Gabe…please…don't go through with it…please…" were the Brit's last words before her eyes closed. Gabriel started to cry and held the woman close to his chest. For five minutes the only thing that could be heard was the sound of Gabe's sobs.

"The satellites started their descent. There is no going back now," Aveline said.

Gabriel nodded and put down Lena's body. A groan draw his attention to Mercy as she stood up. Once her vision cleared she gasped at the sight of her dead friends.

"It's over Angela. They're dead," Gabriel said, but Mercy wasn't paying attention to him.

Instead she performed a scan with her staff and felt relieve wash over her as the read-out came positive. Looking back at Gabriel she allowed a small smirk grace her face. "You're wrong Gabe, they are not dead because they are heroes. And… _Heroes never die!_ " she cried out and her wings extended, the room was engulfed in a bright light.

Gabe shielded his eyes and when the light faded, he was about to ask Mercy what was the point in what she did when the sound of soft breathing drew his attention. He looked at Lena and saw that she was alive! The only evidence that she was shot was the hole in her jumpsuit. He looked at Ana, Jack and McCree and saw that their bodies were no longer bullet ridden and they were breathing and while he didn't check Reinhardt he was sure the old German was alive as well.

However his astonishment was short lived. "You've got to be kidding me," he seethed.

"I have perfected the resurrection technique and I am sure I can restore you to your old self Gabriel only if you will let me," she said, her voice full of hope.

"Quite impressive," said Aveline and before anyone could react, she turned her hand into a sword and stabbed Gabe in the back. "Talon could certainly use that."

When her sword left his body, Gabe fell on the ground holding his chest. He turned his head to look at her and his widen in horror as he looked into her now sickly yellow eyes. An amused chuckle escaped the cyborg's throat. "You actually believed that Aveline was still inside this body? How cute."

"All this time…you were… lying to me…" rasped out the injured man.

"Of course. This unit was designed to keep tabs on you. We knew you were seeking to destroy us the moment you tempered with this unit. We fooled you quite good, good enough to make you drop your guard in our presence and let us input whatever coordinates we wished. We feel we must thank you for providing us with such a great opportunity to destroy Overwatch. The idea to blame catastrophes on them and starting the Second Omnic Crisis is brilliant."

"Why…do you…want to start…another war?"

"Why would anyone want to start a war, a controlled war no less? Plenty reasons, but unfortunately we don't have time to discuss them now, or ever for that matter. Goodbye!" she said and raised her blade.

"No!" cried Mercy as she shot at Aveline, but her shots barely did any damage. The Talon agent pulled out a taser shot the doctor, who screamed in pain for a few seconds before falling unconscious.

The sight made Reyes's blood boil as smoke cling to him, healing him slightly. With a battle cry, he tackled the cyborg and started beating her savagely. Aveline managed to kick him off her and when she got up, her body was pierced by machine gun rounds. Gabrile turned and came face to face with the scowling face of Sombra.

" _Eres un idiota_ ," she told Gabe.

"You can tell me that for as long as you wish later, for now focus on stopping the satellites."

Sombra did as she was told and started her hack. "They've already started their descent. I can't change their trajectory, I can only destroy them. But there is a chance that the debris might not burn out before leaving the atmosphere."

"Do it anyway, at least we can minimize the casualties."

"It wouldn't matter," said the robot as it got up. "We will still get what we wanted. And with the recording in our possession Overwatch is doomed."

"I don't think so," said Gabriel, surprising both the robot and the hacker.

"Why do you care? Aren't they your sworn enemies as well?" asked the Talon agent.

"You betrayed me, I can't let you walk away."

"This unit has no conscience. It is only a tool for Talon, destroying it will not stop us."

"I know that, but I get the feeling you would send her- _it_ to hunt me down. It's better to destroy it now when it's damaged to rid myself of a potential nuisance."

The cyborg laughed. "You are damaged as well, even more so that this unit. Maybe you are doing this for other reasons, but no matter. If you wish a fight, you shall have one."

The robot swung its arms-like blades at Gabe, which he dodged masterfully and managed to hit it with the butt of one of his shotguns in the face, making it stumble before shooting it in the chest. The blast was powerful enough to send it flying over a desk. The former Blackwatch commander walked casually towards the fallen droid to finish the job, but the machine moved before he could react and ejected the blade in Gabe's direction, pinning him onto the wall.

"Gabe!" cried Sombra in horror and the droid used her distraction for its advantage to try and escape. When she was close to the door, her right leg was shot off by the mercenary's gun and fell flat on the ground. The hacker didn't waste any second in blasting the robot's head with her machine gun. Once that was taken care of, Gabe grunted as he pulled off the blade and fell on the ground with a dull thud. "Take it easy," said Sombra.

"I'm fine," grunted Gabriel, "Keep hacking."

As on cue, the Overwatch agents with the exception of Mercy came to. They looked at the body of the robot and the injured mercenary with utter confusion.

"What happened?" asked Tracer as she voiced out the question in everyone's mind.

Jack went to check on Mercy's condition, before survey the area around him. He let out a dry laugh as he came to a conclusion. "You were betrayed again, weren't you? Is there anyone loyal to you?"

Sombra's chest raised in indignation and was about to give the soldier a piece of her mind when Gabe grabbed her wrist. "How much longer?"

"Just a bit."

"What is she doing?" asked Jack while pointing his rifle at Sombra.

"Destroying the satellites."

"What?"

"Three…two…one…done. Let's get out of here!" the hacker said and she grabbed Gabe's hand and translocated away.

A few days have passed since the incident at the military base and while Gabe's injuries were no longer critical, they healed at a very slow rate. During this he hadn't heard from Sombra at all which worried him. There was a knock on the door before it was opened, revealing the hacker. 'Speak of the devil…'

"Hey. How are you?" she asked.

"Good. I can finally get out of bed, though it's a bit of a struggle."

She walked to him and put in his hand a flash drive. "It's the incriminating video of Overwatch. The US declared that what happened was an accident. If you upload this onto the internet, it'll certainly destroy the public's trust in the organization and force the UN to shut down Overwatch again."

Before Gabriel could say anything the hacker already left. He looked at the flash drive with uncertainty before pocketed it in his pants.

* * *

As usual leave a comment or suggestion in reviews or just PM me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone! I know it was a long time since I updated this story. I wanted to post this sooner, but Doomfist and Moira were released so I had to tweak the it a bit. In the last chapter, I made Reaper and Soldier 76 younger than they really are (I can't believe they are actually that old). I will rectify that when I have the time. Another thing that I want to talk about is the pairing in this story. I changed my mind in that and it will be MercyxReaperxSombra with the on side TracerxReaper.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Overwatch, Blizzard does, so no need to sue me Daddy Jeff**

* * *

 _Five months later_

Gabriel sat on the sofa in the living room in a small house in LA, switched through the channels on TV, trying to find something decent to watch while he waited for Sombra, but he gave up eventually. His thoughts wander back to Overwatch. He had to hand it to them, they finally managed to convince the UN to support them fully and during these mouths since they fought in the military base they succeeded in bringing some peace to the world. His thoughts were cut short when the door opened as Sombra entered with a bag of groceries. He wordlessly got up, grabbed the bag and went to the kitchen to prepare lunch, while the hacker took off her hoodie and lay on the couch with a groan. That was basically the routine the two of them have had for months. She would search for Talon network all over the globe, while he did chores around the house. When the food was low, Sombra would go shopping.

"Something interesting on TV?" she asked, making small talk in order to quell her boredom.

"Nothing."

She sighed. "Hey Gabe, how is that vid I gave you going to bring down Overwatch. It just shows that they entered the base, but nothing else?"

"Aveline kept the US from intervening by copying the voice of the CO of the base. When Overwatch entered the base it was still considered operational by the US. The point of the vid is to make everyone believe that Overwatch killed everyone in the base and caused the satellites descend in order to paint themselves as heroes."

"Then why didn't you upload the vid I gave on the internet. Don't you know how?"

"I know how, Sombra. It's just that there is no need to do that yet."

"What do you mean?"

"We have no allies to speak of and no knowledge about Talon. Overwatch is the only formidable opponent Talon has left, we can use that to our advantage."

"Good plan. No wonder you were the brains in Talon. In that case, I'll keep searching after lunch," she said and came in the kitchen and took a seat at the table.

Gabriel studied her with the corner of his eye. The bangs under her eyes, the fact that she kept them only half open and the way she rested her head in her hand suggested that she wasn't sleeping properly. 'Knowing her, she probably slept a few hours before continuing where she left off.'

"You know you should take the day off, catch on some sleep," he said.

Sombra's head almost hit the table. "Huh?" she said in disbelief.

"And later, maybe you want to go somewhere."

The hacker's eyes lit up. She went behind him and put her hands on his broad shoulders. "Are you asking me on a date?" she purred in his ear.

"Don't be stupid. I just think you deserve a break from all the hard work you've been doing."

"Well, in that case there's this new movie filming here. Let's check out the film set."

* * *

A few hours later Gabriel and Sombra walked the busy streets of Los Angeles, blending easily with the rest of civilians thanks to their grey hoodies and sunglasses. Unknown to them they were being watched.

"Sir, the targets are on the move," said the grunt to his superior over the radio

"Where are they going?"

"They are heading towards the film set of 'Six Gun Killer'."

A minute passed in silence until the superior spoke again. "Keep following them. If they change course radio immediately."

"Yes sir!"

* * *

"So what's this movie they are filming?" asked Gabe

"It's a western called Six Gun Killer. It's about an omnic criminal who is caught by the sheriff and is offered a deal to hunt down his former gang," Sombra told him

"Huh, sounds very familiar."

"I did some digging about it. Apparently the director wanted McCree for the role of the main protagonist, but he couldn't reach him. Anyway, we're here."

The duo looked around the set. While Gabriel wasn't much of a cinephile, he wasn't very impressed with set. It looked exactly like a cliché western town: a saloon, a sheriff's office, a lockup and other western looking buildings.

"Well, this is underwhelming," he said out loud.

"This is just for one part. The other parts are filmed elsewhere, but I see your point. Westerns nowdays are full clichés and unoriginal. Let's go."

Just as they made their way out the sound of a jet could be heard. They looked up and their hearts sunk at the sight of a Talon dropship. From it emerged a very tall bald black man with brown eyes, however the two fugitives's eyes were glued to the gauntlet on his right arm.

The man stared down at them and said in his deep cold voice. "I must admit that I didn't think you were that stupid to double cross us, Reaper, Sombra,"said the Talon leader

Doomfist charged at them with incredible speed, hitting Gabriel square in the chest with his gauntlet. He reached for Sombra, but she made herself invisible before he could catch her. He cautiously approached the injured man, observing the smoke that clung to him.

"It seems you are not at full strength. A pity, I would have liked to fight you at your best," Doomfist said and raised his fist to deliver the killing blow.

"Tell me, are we that much of threat to you or did the other Talon leaders asked you to prove yourself?" asked Gabe, buying himself as much time as he could.

The Talon leader laughed. "You overestimate yourself 'Commander'. You were never a threat to begin with and no one asked me to prove myself, but I did make sure to remind them of what I can do. Now no more talk, accept you fate!"

Suddenly the gauntlet turned purple and the Talon leader was unable to lift it. The mercenary smirked and quickly summoned a shotgun in his right hand to blast the towering man's head off, but Doomfist managed to roll out of the way at the last second. He fired his hand cannon at the mercenary, but the Gabe turned into wraith form and reformed himself on top of a building near Sombra

"Shit!Shit!Shit!" mumbled in panic Sombra. "What are we going to do Gabe?"

The former Commander wasn't doing any better. His heart was beating painfully against his chest and his eyes were wild, but even so he was still able to think straight. "We need to leave, now! Get back to the house and leave LA."

"And go where?" asked the hacker

"Castillo, it's our only option at this point," answered Gabe while looking at Doomfist.

Suddenly Doomfist turned his head in the direction of the former Talon agent and saw him and Sombra. He charge and hit the building with his gauntlet, causing it to collapse. Sombra grabbed Gabriel again and translocated again to a higher building.

"He knew exactly where to look for us. There must be a drone nearby, keep your eyes sharp," instructed the mercenary and they both looked around for it. "There!" he said suddenly, pointing at a floating white ball.

Sombra quickly destroyed it and Gabe picked her up and teleported at the entrance of a saloon before Doomfist reached them. In the distance they could hear the sirens of the police cars. 'They will provide a good distraction,' thought the mercenary. "I am going to teleport us up that wall, do you have a translocator so that we can teleport down immediately?" he asked and the hacker nodded. "Once we are down, hack the closest car, we get to our hideout, grab our outfits, food and ammo as much as we can carry and we leave."

"How are we going to get past the border?"

"I'll think about it later."

The plan worked without any problems and the duo arrived at their hideout. It took them a day for them to reach Castillo. When they reached the Mexican border, Sombra hacked their security systems and Gabriel drove through it like a madman, nearly overturned them. The next day Sombra got to work on finding Talon research facility and at lunch he informed she have found something in New Zealand.

"It's going to take some time to get there," mused the mercenary.

A smug smirk appeared on Sombra's face. "Hey, remember that time when you screamed your head off at me for not killing Volskaya? Guess who can get us a private jet?"

"Just call her," said Gabe annoyed.

The hacker tapped a few buttons on her computer and an image showing the face of Katya Volskaya.

"Hey, Katya, _amiga_! _Cómo estás_?"

" _You_ _? I_ _have thought you have died,_ " said the woman shock clearly evident in her voice.

"What? Just from a friendly fight? How is Aleksandra?"

" _Since you haven't leaked my secret I think you want something._ "

"Listen, I think we got off on the wrong foot, so let's start over. Hi, I'm Sombra, pleased to meet. And you are…?

" _What do you want?"_ asked with impatience the CEO.

"A jet plane with stealth tech incorporated in it at the following location. Oh and without fireworks this time. The last time you sent someone with fireworks my house blew up."

" _Fine, as long as you keep what you know to yourself. It shall be there in a few hours_ "

"Of course! _Gracias_!"

"You didn't tell me about your fight with Aleksandra Zaryanova."

Sombra smiled at her companion. "Because I didn't want to you to worry about it."

"I don't worry, but a heads up would be nice."

The hacker chuckled. "Of course you do, Gabe and I'm really flattered that you do. I know you do so drop the tough act. Anyway, we got ourselves a nice jet that should come in a few hours outside the city. We should gear up and head there."

The jet arrived just as Katya promised and with no bombs in it. The pilot who delivered it was left in the outskirts of Castillo.

"How did you find the facility?" Reaper asked while he was piloting.

"I saw that there was high activity from Southern France, at Widow's former home about one month after the military base fiasco and I hacked into Overwatch and downloaded all the data they had from there. Of course it was encrypted, but it was no problem for me."

"That was four months ago! Why didn't you tell me sooner?!" asked Reaper angrily.

"I only saw it now. I didn't know where to look for since Talon has facilities worldwide so I started from America, but it was difficult to tract their movements on that continent because _someone_ had the bright idea to crash satellites onto Earth," Sombra explained with a pointed look at her partner. The mercenary gripped the handles tightly, but said nothing otherwise. The hacker sighed. "The data that I decrypted said that all the equipment from that facility will be moved to a facility in New Zealand."

"What kind of equipment?"

"Mostly scientific. It seems they researched into enhancing their grunts since they lost three of their best operatives."

Reaper griped the handles tighter and frowned behind his mask. This could mean that Moira might be in New Zealand, he certainly hoped she would since he has a score to settle with that woman. 'All of them will pay, I'll make sure of it!'

* * *

 **Let me know what you think in the review box or just sent me a PM**


	6. Chapter 6

"How did you manage to get past Athena?" he asked eventually 

Sombra smirked smugly. "I caused a blackout at Gibraltar. When they rebooted the firewalls I entered their systems and copied as many files as I could. Sadly I couldn't make a backdoor because it would have been discovered."

The mercenary nodded. "Good job."

Sombra smiled. Gabriel has changed for the better since the New Year. The anger that nearly drove him mad has subsided considerably, making him think clearly. He started treating everyone in Talon better, the soldiers started to respect and trust him to the point of taking a bullet for him. And he was protective with her, making sure she wouldn't be hurt and not because she was important to the mission, but because he cared. All in all, he acted like the Gabriel Reyes she used to know. 'To think all that he need was a booty call,' she thought and with that, an idea came to mind. 

"Hey Gabe," she called seductively as she positioned herself in his lap.

"What are you doing Sombra?" he asked, irritation creeping into his voice. 

"It's been quite some time since we had fun and we still have ways to go, so why don't you put the jet on auto-pilot?" Sombra said, lust emanating out of her.

"You know, there is something I've been meaning to ask you. Why did you join me?" he asked and Sombra was visibly confused. "You could have stabbed me in the back and stay with Talon. You could have gotten on the council and search for your eye conspiracy. So why did you stick with me?" 

"I was your tactical support in Blackwatch Gabriel, I had your back for a pretty long time. In case you didn't notice I never betrayed you," she replied angrily and moved to get off his lap when a gentle, yet firm grip on her arm stopped her.

"Wait. I didn't mean it like that. I just thought that finding the eye would be your main objective."

Sombra signed. "It is. I joined you because I thought you can beat both Talon and Overwatch and I still think that you can."

"What makes you think that?"

The hacker bit her lip and rested her hand on Reaper's chest. "I just have a gut feeling."

Reaper was silent for a moment, digesting everything she said. "Thank you," he said softly, making Sombra wide-eyed. "Without you, I wouldn't have made it this far."

She smiled, took off his mask and bend down to kiss him on the lips. "Yes, you wouldn't have," she said, ignoring his annoyed expression. "Now, I believe we still have some time left," she stated with a suggestive smile while reaching for his belt. She met no resistance.

"How is it Torbjörn?" asked Angela

"I have made it functional again, the only problem is with your new feature," answered the Swedish engineer. "When you resurrected everyone five months ago, you pushed your suit to the limit and then some. I did the best I could, but you can only resurrect only one person at a time and you have to wait thirty seconds before you can use it again. On the bright side I managed to install a new feature," he said before pressing a button on the computer console, bringing up a holographic display of Mercy's suit. The suit is glowing brightly and the wings are spread. "I call it Valkyrie mode. In this mode, every function of your suit is greatly amplified: your speed, your resistance, and the time it takes for the suit to start healing you. You can fly with no problem, the healing and damage buff beams have a one-meter long radius and can affect five people at the same time. And should you be cornered, this little baby will get you out in a jiffy. Hell, you don't have to be afraid of fighting anyone while Valkyrie is activated. You also get a free resurrection, the only downside is that it lasts only 20 seconds to make them count," said proudly Torbjörn.

The Swiss doctor smiled. "Thank you, Torbjörn. I'll talk to you later."

"Bye doc."

Angela exited the engineering laboratory and headed towards the contaminated area of the base, nodding hello to several people on her away. In the last months, Overwatch has grown exponentially. While it's still not at the strength it once was, it still managed to put Talon on the run for now, and all of this was thanks to Reaper. If he hadn't crash those satellites on the Earth, they wouldn't have been able to score the victory in Widowmaker's former mansion. And it was a miracle that almost all of the space debris burned upon entry and that no one was killed when the remaining debris reached their targets. 

'If miracles like that can happen, maybe Gabriel would come back,' she thought but immediately shook her head. 'No, that won't happen. Even if Gabriel would surrender he would be tried and executed for his crimes. The best thing I can hope for is that he won't do any more harm.' Just as she was about to enter the lab she heard voices from the other side of the door.

"Gerald was a fool to love someone like you," a voice she recognized as Ana Amari said

"You don't anything about him," came Widowmaker's shift reply laced with venom.

Ana and Angela were both surprised by her response and Angela felt hope that her old friend can be saved. Wasting no more time she entered the lab.

"Ana! What a surprise to see you here!" said Angela in a false sweetly voice. She didn't hate the older woman, but she didn't like the fact that she was weapons her technology and harassing her patient, despite the fact that produced a result. 

"Hello, Angela. I was just checking on Amelie, to see how she was after I hit her during her escape attempt," the old sharpshooter said and Widowmaker glared daggers at her back head.

A few days ago, Overwatch suffered a brief blackout and all systems were deactivated, including the system that kept Widowmaker in confinement. She nearly escaped if Ana hadn't cornered her and knocked her out.

"As you can see she is well, however, I must ask you to leave so that our session can begin." 

"Of course," the older woman said and with a wave to Talon's sniper, she left the room. 

"Now, Amelie, let's begin."

The sniper suppressed a groan.

The duo observed Talon's base from a relatively large hill, taking note of the defenses the base has. 

"It's more of a fortress, no way we can do this on our own," commented Sombra.

"I agree. Let's call our friends then," responded Reaper.

The core members of Overwatch assembled in the conference room.

"We've just received these two images," Winston said and displayed the images on the monitor. One was with the Talon base and the other was with Reaper casually waving at the camera with the base in the background.

"Another trap? I thought he would be smarter," said Genji.

"This is no trap, not really," said Ana, surprising most of the people in the room. "It's more like an invitation to fight our common foe. Maybe Reaper wants something from the base, but needs help."

"Look at the defense on that base, definitely they are keeping something important inside," commented Torbjörn.

"If Reaper wants something that can't mean anything good. We have no choice, but to go there and get it before he can," said Soldier 76.

"How do you know they'll come?" asked Sombra

"I know how Jack thinks. He assumes I want something from Talon and will try to get it before I do."

"And what exactly are you after?"

"Information and payback on a certain redhead. Have you entered into their systems yet?" 

"Not yet. They sure got better security since we deserted."

"Hurry up! If Overwatch arrive here and the guns are still active they'll be obliterated."

"For some who wants to destroy them, you sure care what happens to them," the hacker pointed out dryly

"I don't want them dead, yet. They can be useful."

"You know, this would be a lot easier if we used our ace in the hole already."

Reaper shook his head. "Not yet. We'll use that card when the time is right. Besides, I have something else in mind for Talon."

That got Sombra's attention. "What do you mean?"

"All in due time."

Sombra visibly fumed. "Quit with that mysteriously withholding info shit. That's my thing."

Reaper smirked. "Now you know how it feels when you do that."

She glared some more before returning back to work.

After another hour Sombra managed to enter in the base's system.

"Now what?" she asked after she copied all the information from the fortress database. 

"We wait. It will be a day before they get here."

"It'll be cold at night, we should return to our ship."

"You go, I'll remain here and keep watch."

Sombra signed while shaking her head before going back to the ship. She returned later with some food and blankets.

"What are you doing?" asked Reaper surprised.

"Brought some food and blankets. If we are going to camp at night we'll need them."

"I told you that I'm going to keep watch."

Sombra frowned. "Yeah, well I would have felt guilty if you were here all by yourself. Besides we're partners, right?" she asked as she sat down next to him. "You know Gabe, I've been meaning to ask you what you are going to do about Genji and McCree. You know they'll never join again."

He signed. "I don't know, I'll cross that bridge when I get there." One thing he does know is that he'll never do something like he did in the military base, he won't hurt those boys again.

Several hours passed, Sombra fell asleep and Reaper was left gazing at the stars, remembering all the good times with Overwatch. A part of him wished that they could go back to the way things were before, but he knows it's too late for that. That bridge was burned down years ago, the only thing he could do now is to move forward. The best he could offer was to spare the ones he cares for, even now: Reinhart, Torbjörn, McCree, Genji, and Lena. He frowned when he thought of Angela as his feelings for the woman were mixed. He blames her that she had a role in being in his current state despite her having good intentions. But a part of him still remembers her as the woman he loved, all those moments together until the final year of Overwatch. And even now she still is there for him, fixing his mistake at the military base. He signed once more, as he didn't come to a conclusion on what he should do about her. He'll have to cross that bridge when he gets there as well. 

The next morning Sombra woke to the sound of the alarms ringing at the base.

"They are here. Disable the AA guns, quickly!" said Reaper with urgency.

She did as he told her and the Overwatch dropship landed safely. Panic spread among the Talon operatives as the technicians and scientists scramble to salvage whatever data they can, while the soldiers tried to hold out the enemy. In the command center, a woman with red hair gritted her teeth in order to stop herself from shouting profanities. 

"Deploy the Heavy Assault machines!" she ordered

"Ma'am, they won't respond," shouted a panicked technician

"What?!" shouted Moira

She looked at the battlefield and saw that the Talon soldiers were holding the Overwatch strike team, but they were taking heavy casualties. At this rate, it was only a short matter of time before they would be overwhelmed. 

"How long until the data back-up is finished?" she asked fearing the answer

"At least thirty minutes."

The Talon scientist cursed under her breath. "Forget about it, we need to evacuate, now!"

"But ma'am…"

"Don't worry about pal, I've got you covered," said a voice from the computer, making everyone in the room jump as all monitors displayed a pink skull.

"Sombra!" growled Moira

"What's with that look _amiga_? I'm doing you a favor by coping all this information and deleting your database, saves you a lot of time," said the mocking voice of the hacker. 

Suddenly the door opened and the black figure of Reaper entered. Everyone in the room was frozen with fear, even Moira. The people who were closest to the door made a mad dash towards it, the others looked in fear as they thought the mercenary would turn around and kill the ones who were fleeing, but he didn't seem to notice them. This seemed to give the other technicians.

"It's been sometime Gabriel," said Moira casually, even though she was panicking. There was no way she could fight him, not at this close range. She could try to phase through him, but that ability has a cooldown and before she could use it again Reaper would catch up with her. The figure said nothing and pointed one of his shotguns at her head. "Killing me won't turn you back, Gabriel. You know this. Only I hold the knowledge of making you human again and that knowledge is kept right here," she said as she tapped her head.

A tense silence followed. "Keep talking," he rasped out.

Moira smirked, thinking she had him. "It would be in your best interest to let me go. I can assure you that Angela won't help you because, as you know, I laid the groundwork and all that Angela did was to flip the switch. You need me. To show my appreciation, I'll stay out of your way."

Reaper lowered his gun and moved aside. Moira smiled and moved to leave the room until a gunshot was heard and she felt pain in her back. 

"There is something wrong with your statements," the mercenary said lowly as his victim was coughing out blood. "Even though Angela doesn't know what you did to me, she can figure it out. She is smart, smarter than you. So I don't need you anymore," he said and pointed his shotgun at Moira's head. "Goodbye, Moira," he said and pulled the trigger. 

Reaper then activated his communicator. "Sombra, I'm done here. Prep the ship, I'll be there as soon as I can," he said while walking through the facility.

"Stop right there!" a voice yelled cutting off Sombra's reply.

Turning around Reaper came face to face with Genji, Hanzo and a squad of Overwatch troopers. "Come quietly Reaper and you will not be harmed," said the cyborg ninja.

The mercenary analyzed the situation he was in carefully. Fighting Genji at this close range is usually difficult and with the back-up will be impossible. He could try to escape in his Wraith Form, but he could maintain his state for a limited period of time and Genji would catch up to him, leaving him vulnerable. Furthermore, he didn't know Hanzo's abilities, but he was confident that they were equal if not better than Genji's.

"Sombra, run," he spoke with resignation before crushing the communicator and raised his hands in surrender.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello Everyone! I just want to let you know that there are some mistakes in the first few chapters where I pretty much said that Reaper is just an operative and not a council member. I will rectify that the first chance I get. Enjoy!**

* * *

Watchpoint Gibraltar was on high alert. As Reaper is escorted to the detention block every single gun is trailed on him, from the agents to the base's automatic security system. One wrong twitch and he would be blasted into smithereens. He, however, was very calm about it. Turning his head towards the crowd he spotted the worried look of a certain Swiss doctor. He turned his head away, not wanting to deal with her at the moment. He was shoved into the cell the energy field was on with only two guards guarding him. He looked at the cuffs on his wrists, designed to release a shock when someone tampered with them, something he used on his prisoners during his Blackwatch days. 'About time Morrison wised up,' he thought bitterly.

In the command center of the Overwatch base, the core members were having a meeting.

"Now that we have him what are we going to do?" asked Genji.

No one said anything for a while, because none of them thought that Reaper would surrender. McCree stood near the door seemly uninterested in the whole discussion. Angela and Lena looked at Jack and Ana with worried expressions, trying to discern what they are thinking with no success.

"We need him to tell us what he knows," said Jack finally. "Reaper is smart. He wouldn't betray Talon unless he knew he could beat them. He knows the inner workings of the organization, which will give us a huge advantage over them."

"But how are we going to get the information out of him? He won't give in to torture," Genji said causing Angela and Lena to glare at him.

"No, we won't torture him. It won't do us any good," answered Jack. "I was thinking we could persuade him, or trick him into revealing something. But it must be someone who had a good relationship with him. Angela, you and Gabriel used to be close, correct?"

"I object to this!" roared Reinhart. "Gabriel is not the same man we used to know, he won't think twice to hurt our angel."

Besides him, Torbiorn grunted in agreement.

"I object to this as well," said Genji calmly.

"Your opinions are noted, however, this decision doesn't belong to you," he said and then turned to the Swiss doctor. "Angela, we need you. You're the only one who has a chance of getting some much-needed information."

"I refuse. I am a doctor, not a spy," she said with a hard voice. "If there is nothing else, I must go check on my patient."

Once the renowned surgeon left, Jack concluded the meeting and everyone except him and Ana left.

Jack spoke eventually. "You know this is the only option we really have."

Ana said nothing as she debated with herself. On one hand, she was against the idea of using Angela this way, but on the other they were desperate. If this kept going another Omnic Crisis would become unavoidable.

"Maybe we could try and capture the hacker Gabriel was with," she suggested but she knew it was futile.

"That will take a lot of time. We need to keep pressing up the advantage we have or Talon will regroup and this war with them will last a lot longer than it has to," responded Jack.

The sharpshooter sighed. "I'll think about it," she said and left.

* * *

Once Sombra arrived in her hideout in Castillo the first thing she did was to collapse on her bed. She was tired both physically and mentally. When Gabe have been cornered she tried to get to him, she really did, but the idiot destroyed the communicator and she couldn't pinpoint his location. Not to mention she barely escaped Overwatch. She knew Gabe would be fine for some time, Overwatch wouldn't torture him, but they would surrender him to the UN and the UN is manipulated by Talon and Talon won't be merciful. She needed to bust him out, but she didn't know how. Using the blackout trick again seemed like the most reasonable choice, but she had no way to know that it would work again. The Overwatch AI might have taken countermeasures for that. A frontal assault on her own is out of the question. She tried to think of other options, but none of them seemed like they would work. 'The only thing left to do is to use our ace in the hole,' she thought while suppressing a yawn. 'There is no use in thinking about what to do when I'm exhausted. I need at least two hours of sleep to help me think this through.' After setting up her alarm she quickly went to bed and promised herself she would come up with a plan to but Gabe out.

* * *

Angela has organized the medical files of all Overwatch agents, again in order to distract herself. What she really wanted was to have one glass of wine, but with so many new agents about, she decided against it. A knock on the door interrupted her.

"Come in," she said.

The door opened revealing Captain Amari. Angela frowned in displeasure. "If you're here to convince me to-"

"Just hear me out first, then decide," interrupted the older woman. Angela nodded and Ana continued. "Jack is right in using this strategy Angela. We need to keep up the advantage or this war with Talon will progress and more people will die. Worse it could lead to another Omnic Crisis. If we don't get any information out of him we will be forced to give him to the UN. We can't use the same excuse that he was brainwashed like Amelie to keep him locked up here. You should know that I and Jack have a feeling that the UN is manipulated by Talon and if that is true you know that they won't be merciful to Gabriel if they capture him."

"If the UN is controlled by Talon, why did they let us operate freely and supported us financially?"

Ana shrugged. "Maybe they made a bad decision or maybe, and most likely, they have another traitor in their midst and that is why Gabriel has managed to stay one step ahead of them. Or maybe us old soldiers are just paranoid. The bottom line is if we don't get any information we will be forced to give him to the UN and we won't see him again. But if he were to tell us something we could help him," she said and Angela looked away from the old soldier. "We can't force you to do it, but at least consider it," she said and with that Ana left the office.

* * *

Across the globe in a dark room of a secret facility what's left of the Talon council has converged.

"As you, all are aware we have suffered tremendous losses this couple of months," began Doomfist. "We have been betrayed by one of our members, another is dead, and several of our facilities have been destroyed and lost a lot of our agents. We have underestimated our opponents and we paid for it. However, the time to retaliate has come. Our sources confirmed that Reaper has been captured by Overwatch and is held in their base in Gibralter. This is the perfect chance to kill two birds with one stone."

"Their defenses are very strong," pointed out Sanjay Korpal, the Vishkar Corporation official. "Even more so that a former employee of mine quit taking some valuable technology with her."

"I thought that no one was allowed to take any tech with them when they left your company," said Maximilian

"She had documentation that stated any new technology that hasn't been approved by the company to be researched belongs to the individual. I don't think she knew about this so she must have had help," explained Sanjay.

"Tell us more about this technology," ordered Doomfist.

"It's a photon barrier that covers 25 meters. Nothing short of an aerial bombardment can destroy it. However, because it's in the development area it only lasts 15 seconds."

"I see. As of now we have two ways to approach this: we either try to destroy it or we could wait 15 seconds, both options leave us open for their anti-aircraft weapons, "mused the Talon leader.

"There is something we haven't taken into account. Reaper has a partner and I don't think she would abandon him now. But she is not capable of busting him out on her own, she needs help. And that's where she will use our attack will provide the distraction she needs," pointed out Maximilian.

"But how would she know when we'll attack?" asked the Vishkar Corporation official.

"We have a mole admits our ranks," said Doomfist.

"Yes, that seems like the most logical conclusion," supplied the casino owner.

"We can always let the UN take custody of Reaper and then he will be delivered to us," said Sanjay.

Doomfist shook his head. "Reaper will talk before that happens. He knows we control a majority of the UN and he will talk to remain in the Overwatch base. If we don't act now he will tell our goals."

"But what about the mole?" asked the omnic

"For now we let the mole be. Our only way to discover the mole's identity is to capture Reaper or Sombra. We should also try to retrieve Widowmaker and Sanjay's former employee. Now let us prepare for the attack," said Doomfist.

* * *

Reaper stood on the small bed in his cell thinking about his next move. He noted the air ducts in his cell that were used to pump out knock out gas if the prisoners were acting up. He thought about using them to escape, but he could maintain his wraith form for 3 seconds, not enough time to find an exit. He could summon his shotguns to blast away the force field of his cell, but that would trigger the gas release and he wasn't sure if he was immune to it or not, not to mention the entire base would be on high alert if he did that and they won't hesitate to gun him down. The only hope he got was to get outside help. 'I know that Sombra can act impulsively, but even she won't try to get me out on her own, right?'

Before he could think more about it the sound of _clang_ rang across the hall. Reaper smirked, how that boy manages to be stealthy with those boots was beyond him. Sure enough, Jesse McCree was standing in front of his cell.

"Well, isn't this ironic," said the mercenary while getting up. "I remember a time when our positions were reversed."

McCree said nothing.

"Aren't you going to offer me a deal? I tell you everything about Talon and you let me leave a bit longer."

"We aren't going to kill you," said McCree like he was trying to defend himself

"No, you're not going to. You are the good guys, you don't kill unarmed people or prisoners. But the UN doesn't share your opinions. Even if I did talk and I stay here until you deal with Talon, there will come a time when the UN would want me to answer for my crimes. And they will either experiment on me until they discover what made me like this, giving me a gruesome and painful death in the end or downright get a firing squad," he paused and looked at his former protégé who was now glaring at him. "I think my money will be on option one, what about you?"

McCree didn't respond.

Reaper chuckled. "Relax, neither of that will happen. I will escape from here in no time."

"Even if you do get out of this cell you will be holier that shredded cheese before you even step one foot outside."

Reaper chuckled again. "Come on, McCree. Give me some credit, this is not my first impossible escape."

Without warning, McCree turned and head towards the exit. Once the cowboy was out of earshot, Reaper let out a sign. He hoped that McCree didn't catch up on his bluff. If memory serves him he had about a week before the UN would demand his arrest. If he couldn't find an escape until then he would be forced to talk to buy himself more time, but in doing so would give Overwatch a huge advantage.

* * *

The next morning two guards came to his cell and escorted him to the medical wing of the base. When he entered the laboratory Angela was making herself busy with something on her desk and Amelie glared at him from her cage.

"You!" she hissed at her former comrade.

Reaper chuckled. "Good to see you, Widow."

She said nothing as she glared at him hatefully. Reaper didn't know if he should consider this a progress or not.

The next couple of hours were spent taking scans and samples from the mercenary. Once Angela was done he got up and was about to be escorted to his cell when he turned towards the doctor. "Why won't you look me in the eyes? Do you find me that repulsive?"

Angela said nothing as she leaned against her desk, her back turned to him while Amelie watched the scene unfold with interest. Reaper signed and followed the guards back to his cell. Hours later the famous surgeon stood in front of his cell staring right at him.

"You said that I don't look you in the eyes because I found you repulsive, but that is not true. I knew what you did when you were part of Blackwatch and while I didn't approve of what you did, I knew that you didn't enjoy it either. I didn't find you repulsive back then," she said.

"Then what changed?"

"You did. You do things that are even worse and you don't seem to care anymore. But there is something that I don't understand: why did you order your friend to destroy the satellites? Why didn't you walk away? That doesn't sound like the Reaper at all."

The mercenary shrugged. "I don't like senseless killing Doc. Never did. This was no different."

"And yet you killed people for just being in your way. You killed Overwatch agents without batting an eyelash."

"They made their choice. They could have run, but instead, they tried to oppose me. And are you really surprised that I don't care about Overwatch agents? If you want to talk about not caring, you should have this conversation with Morrison. All those agents I killed was because I wanted to smoke him out, but he only came to confront me when all those people were already dead. Not to mention when he did found where I was he didn't know he would face me."

"Still you spared Lena, gave me and McCree a chance to stand down. Why?"

"I was feeling sentimental and as for you I figured you are the only one who could get me back to my former state."

A smirk found its way on Angela's face. "You can't lie to me, Gabriel Reyes. I know that you still care about us."

"That's where you are wrong," he growled. "If I cared I won't try to destroy Overwatch or kill my former friends. I told you before I was feeling sentimental. That won't happen again," he said and went to lie on his bed.

Angela signed and left the Detention Block. Gabriel was always a hard person read person, but she thought that she got the hang of it. Turns out years of being apart made her forget how to read him. And what she hated to admit is that Gabriel was not the same person he once was. True, he still had the basic personality traits that made him Gabriel Reyes, but now he is cruel and merciless. She knew Gabriel used to unsavory tasks when he was the commander of Blackwatch, but she knew in her heart that he never took pleasure in doing them. For him, those things were part of the job of keeping the world safe. However, now she wasn't sure that was still the case. Once she entered her office, she felt how the hopelessness of the situation consumed her because she wasn't sure that she could reach out to Gabriel.

* * *

The next day he was brought in one of the many interrogation rooms where Jack and Ana were waiting for him. 'Brings back memories,' he thought with a smirk.

"Tell us everything you know about Talon," Jack ordered.

Reaper smirked behind his mask and leaned further in his chair, trying to get comfortable. This action didn't escape on Ana and Jack who felt their anger rising.

"We know you deserted from them, so why not help us in beating a common enemy. 'The enemy of my enemy is my friend' after all," continued Jack.

Reaper said nothing.

"Work with us Gabriel," said Ana. "You know that the UN will take you if you don't cooperate with us."

"How about a game of chess? You beat me and I tell you something about Talon," said Reaper.

"We don't have time for games!" snapped the former commander.

"Too bad, I was getting bored in my cell you know."

Jack was about to lunge at him, but Ana put a hand on his shoulder to calm him. "I'll play with you. However, if you just screw with us we'll send you in a bow to the UN."

A half hour later, Reaper and Ana were in evenly matched. They both lost their queens, most of their pawns, one of their rocks and their knights. However, things turned for Reaper when he baited Ana with one of his bishops to take away her last rock and put her king in check. Ana chewed on her lower lip as she fell into his trap. She could move her king back, but Reaper's bishop would put her in checkmate. As she was thinking on her next move, Reaper gently toppled his king, surprising both his former friends.

"Talon has multiple bases around the globe. These bases sent a report on their activity every month on an encrypted frequency," the mercenary said.

"That's it?! That's what you are going to tell us?! We already knew that!" snapped Jack.

"I never said it would something you didn't know."

"You son of a bitch!" Jack yelled and pounced on Reaper, punching him in the face.

"Jack, stop it!" yelled Ana as she pulled her friend of their prisoner.

Despite being beaten, Reaper let out a chuckle.

"What's so funny?" asked Ana enraged.

"Nothing, I just proved my point."

Ana glared at him hard before calling the guards to take him away.

"Wait," said Reaper suddenly and turned towards his former best friends. "Talon wants to create another Omnic Crisis in order to strengthen mankind."

Ana and Jack's blood turned to ice. "How would that strengthen mankind?" asked Jack

"They believe that mankind has gone complacent in their pace and wish to strengthen them through conflict."

"And do they really believe that, or is it just some line to cover the profit they'll make if a war breaks out?" asked Jack

"While some on the Talon council will profit from an all-out war, they do believe that it will be beneficial for humanity in the long run," Reaper responded before he was led to his cell, leaving Ana and Jack to digest this information.

* * *

Angela stared at the results on her desk. The scans she performed on Reaper confirmed most of her suspicions about his abilities, he also showed something that alarmed her: his cells were decaying and regenerating at a fast rate. From what she could tell Reaper had no control over this. She recalled how his victims were found: pale, decayed, empty husks and deduced that he took their vitality in order to sustain himself. If that is true then it will come a time when his cells would only decay. Fear shot through her at the thought of losing Gabriel again and she started to work on how to find a way to prevent his cell from decaying. For hours she performed and found out her staff could stop the decay, however that is only a temporary solution. Angela figured that whatever caused his cells to decay had to do with what Moira did to him. Angela was above of cursing the dead, but she couldn't help but hate the woman at the moment. She leaned back in her chair and thought on her next move. First, she brought on her computer Moira's papers to try to get an idea of what she might have used on Gabriel. Next, she needed to procure healthy cell samples in order to test Moira's ideas and then reverse it. Tomorrow she would have to start Reaper's treatments with her Caduceus staff.

* * *

 **If you liked that or have some suggestion, please leave a review or just PM :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone! I would like to take a moment to thank everyone who has reviewed, faved and followed my fic. You guys are awesome! Also, Dragonkeeper10, your last review made me loled, thx :)**

* * *

Reaper smirked under his mask as he sat down on his bed. Things have taken a turn for him when Angela decided to treat him. While she figured out a way for his cells to stop decaying, she didn't seem to factor in the side effects the treatments would cause, or maybe she was so desperate to save him that she was willing to overlook them. In any case, the treatments that she gave him made him stronger. The treatments started 3 days ago, and if she kept going with them, he will be so powerful that he will be able to bust himself out of here by the end of the week. His smirked got bigger when he remembered Jack's protests against the treatments. In the past when Angela and Jack were disagreeing on something she always held herself back because Jack was the strike commander, but now she held nothing back and even kicked him out of her office. Jack also tried to scare him into spilling his guts, telling him that he would send him packing to the UN if he didn't tell him everything. Reaper laughed in the boy scout's face, informing him that scare tactics were his specialty and he should find another hobby. He remembered how his former best friend trembled with anger and he thought he would attack him again, but Ana stepped in again.

His musings got short when the guards came in to escort him to Angela's office.

"Before we start I need to take a blood sample," she said once he entered.

He said nothing as she worked, knowing she hated when she was distracted from her work. Angela observed the cells under the microscope and a smile formed on her face. The treatments were working better than she imagined, however, the cells still decayed, but at a slower rate. She has gone through Moira's papers and she understood what happened to Gabriel, but the problem was that Gabriel's cells are different than what Moira's experiments look like. Something else caused the degradation of his cells, and she had no idea what. Letting out a sigh she couldn't help but discreetly glare at the mercenary.

Reaper caught her glare. "What?"

"Did you really had to kill Moira? It would have been easier to cure you if she was still alive."

"Don't tell me this problem is way over your head," he said in a teasing manner, but deep down he was afraid that she would not be able to cure.

Angela glared a little harder. "Of course not. I'm just saying that I would be getting more sleep at night if you weren't so stupid."

Reaper said nothing as he took in her words. When he was part of Overwatch he never liked how she lost her nights in her office and to know that she was burning herself out for him caused an unpleasant feeling in his chest.

Angela let out another sigh. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it. I'm just very tired."

"I'm sorry too," he said softly and for a moment Angela thought she was imagining things.

What both of them failed to remember was that they weren't alone in the room. Widowmaker watched their interaction with great interest and grinned when she found Reaper's weakness.

* * *

The sound of the alarm woke him up and for a moment he thought he was stationed in Asia almost twenty years ago. Then he remembers who he was now and where he was. He rose from his bed and waited.

The entire base was in a state of emergency as a dozen unidentified crafts were approaching.

"Status report!" barked Soldier 76 as he entered the command center

"Several air crafts approaching sir!" said one soldier. "They refused to identify."

"Use the AA guns, now!"

"We tried sir, but they aren't working. We are trying to get them online, but we need a minute."

The former Overwatch commander turned to one of the occupants in the room. "Satya, think you can buy us a minute?"

The former Vishkar employee nodded and left the room.

Doomfist was leading this assault in person. The fact that the AA guns were not firing on him told him that Sombra has already infiltrated the base. "Open fire! Troopers, prepare to be deployed!" he ordered.

The missiles were launched and just before the base was hit, a blue barrier appeared, enveloping the entire base. And near the edge of the barrier, Symmetra stood defiantly.

When the blue barrier appeared she knew it was time to act. She didn't want to do this to Satya, however, she got no choice.

"Wait here," Sombra told her companions after she left a translocator on the ground.

Turning invisible she ran towards Satya and unleashed her EMP on the barrier, destroying it. While Symmetra was in shock she quickly grabbed her and translocated away.

"You!" the Indian woman hissed when she recovered from her shock.

"Hi, Satya! It's been some time. You look great by the way!" Sombra said cheerily

Satya, however, was having none of it. "Do you know what you have done?!" she asked angrily.

"Yes, yes. I've destroyed your precious work and put lives at stake. Nothing too out of the ordinary," Sombra replied flippantly. "I'm sorry, but I don't have time right now for our usual banter, but I promise I'll make it up to. Roadhog…"

The last thing Satya saw before being knocked out was the biggest man she had ever seen with a breathing mask.

* * *

When he saw Sombra he knew he was running out of time. "Open fire on the AA guns! Deploy all troops! Destroy the comms! Reaper is our top priority. Either capture him or kill him!" order Doomfist before exiting the aircraft.

Overwatch agents were doing all they could try to stop the Talon troops, but even with the help of the original agents, they were still getting slaughtered as Talon had the advantage in both numbers and firepower. Even with the automated defenses installed by Torbjörn it was only a matter of time until they advanced further into the base.

"I…CAN'T…HOLD…FOREVER," yelled Reinhart.

Once the last of Overwatch soldiers cleared the room the German crusader threw a Fire Strike, destroying one Heavy Assault and killing several troopers. Doomfist entered the base. "Keep pressing up the assault. Enforcers and Assassins search the base. Find Reaper and either bring him alive or his corpse."

* * *

A couple of corridors back, the Overwatch agents dug in, waiting for the invaders. Brigitte, Mercy, Lucio, and Zenyatta were healing the injured.

"Sir, our team is ready," said a soldier to Reinhart.

"Very good. Where are Ja-uhm, I mean Soldier 76 and Ana?" asked the Lieutenant.

"I don't know sir."

With a sigh, Reinhart dismissed the man and turned towards everyone else. "Attention everyone! We need to form a defensive line that can not only hold the enemy but also give them enough casualties in order to force them to retreat."

"What about the others?" asked Lucio. "We still don't know what happened to Symmetra, Soldier 76 and Ana."

"As much as this pains me to say it, we don't have time to look for them now. We need to defend this base at all costs, seeing as reinforcements from the UN will be unavailable to us now. Orisa, take Efi and the injured to the hanger and put them on an aircraft and get them out of here. Lucio and Brigitte will cover you."

"What?" cried in disbelief Brigitte. "Reinhart, I can help fight!"

"Brigitte, this is important. Somebody must protect those men and women and if we don't survive, someone must and tell the world what happened here," her father said

"But…"

"Please…" Torbjörn begged as he grabbed his daughter's hand.

Brigitte looked at her father and recognized the way he looked at her. It was the same look she received whenever she said she wanted to fight by his side. "It's not fair," she whispered. "Asking me to leave you behind, when you know I want to fight with you."

"I know."

"It's not fair..." she sobbed as she hugged her father.

"I'm sorry…" he said as he held his daughter close. "I know that I said that you can fight, but I can't bear the thought of seeing you hurt, so please, go with Orisa."

Brigitte pulled away and wiped away her tears. "Alright, only this one time."

Torbjörn smiled and nodded. Once his daughter left he turned to his best friend. "Alright, you big oalf, what do you have in mind?"

* * *

The corridor was dark when Talon soldiers entered. They activated their night vision but the lights were suddenly back on, stunning them. The soldiers in the front didn't even know what killed them. Once their vision came back, the others saw what killed their comrades. On the other end of the corridor, every Overwatch agent had their weapons on them, the automated security of base was working properly, but at the center of it all stood Bastion in his turret form. And all of them were protected by Reinhart's shield.

"Hey there," McCree greeted cheekily before all hell broke loose.

Talon soldiers were dropping like flies, most of them trying to scramble to cover, but 's rockets put a stop to that. Even Heavy Assaults melted under the hail of bullets. When Bastion finally had to reload, one Heavy Assault charged at it, trying to break the enemy's line. However, Bastion turned into his tank form and blasted the machine with its cannon, before charging on the enemy, single handily eliminating them.

"Fall back!" yelled one soldier before being blasted.

Talon soldiers scrambled to exit the corridor, leaving the Overwatch victorious.

"Now is our chance! Let's push them back!" roared Reinhart as he led the charge.

* * *

They finally made to the detention block. After quickly hacking the control panel, Reaper was finally free.

"You used it, didn't you?" was the first thing he said.

"How else was I going to free you?" fired Sombra back.

Reaper looked at Junkrat and Roadhog. "We'll talk about this later. Let's go!"

* * *

3 helix rockets hit a group of Enforcers, blowing them away. An Assassin dodged every bullet and managed to pin down Soldier 76. Just before she could deliver the killing blow, a sleep dart found its way on her exposed spot in her armor, making her lose consciousness. Pushing her off himself, the soldier quickly killed her. Ana and Soldier 76 were right outside the detention block and just as they believed that they made it in time, Reaper and his gang exited from the detention block.

"Stop right there!" yelled the soldier, while cursing himself for using the helix rockets on those enforcers.

Reaper looked at his former friends, his expression concealed by his mask. "Shouldn't you be on the front, leading your troops? You have forgotten one of the first roles of leadership: never let your personal feelings cloud your judgment."

"We have faith in our troops that they will succeed. And we all know that you are too dangerous to be left alive," responded Jack hotly.

"Having faith in your troops is all good, but what does that say about their faith in you if you are not there to lead them when they need you?" Reaper asked and no one said a word for a moment. "All right, then. Let's do this!"

Ana threw her biotic grenade at the group, hitting all of them except Reaper who went into Wraith Form, making them fall to their knees. Reaper charged at Ana, who was blocking every attack. The Soldier joined the fight, aiming a punch at Reaper's face, making him take a step back to avoid it. Seeing the mercenary backing off, the decorated sharpshooter went on the offensive and kicked him in the gut. Normally, the kick would have knocked him down, but all it did was stagger him. Ana and Soldier 76 stared in shock. Seizing the opportunity, Reaper swept their legs from under them and pointed his shotguns at them. Ana quickly reacted and knocked the closest gun away from her. The mercenary was about to shot her when the Soldier lunged at him, attempting to topple him, but all it did was to make him take several steps back. Reaper quickly elbowed his former friend in the back, hard so hard that a crack was heard, making him cry and fall on the ground in pain. Seeing Reaper defeating her friend so easily, made Ana hesitate again, which the mercenary took advantage of and charged at her. She blocked his punch and flipped him over her using his momentum. Just as his back was about to hit the floor, Reaper turned into his Wraith Form and reappeared behind Ana, grabbing her in a chokehold. Ana tried to escape, but she was no match for Reaper's strength. The mercenary knocked her out by slamming her head on the wall. After he was done he turned towards his small team to make sure they were okay.

"You didn't kill them," pointed out Roadhog.

"They still have uses for my plan," the mercenary said.

The tall man just shrugged, not really caring. After dumping Ana and Soldier in Reaper's old cell, the team made their way towards the hanger. When they got there they saw Brigitte, Lucio, Orisa, Efi and several injured soldiers about to board a ship. Just as they were about to pounce on the Overwatch agents, Talon Enforcers flooded the hanger, forcing Reaper and his team to go back into hiding. The Overwatch team was forced to drop their weapons with the exception of Orisa. Doomfist approached his new hostages.

"Where is Reaper?" he asked as he looked at them. They said nothing, instead, they glared at him. The Talon leader looked at each of them. "You are Efi Oladele. Your work on robotics and A.I is impressive," he said to the smallest. Suddenly, Doomfist's earpiece beeped. "Report," order Doomfist.

"Sir, we're taking heavy casualties! We can't hold on for much longer!" yelled the soldier.

"Do not retreat! Hold your ground!" he ordered and cut off the connection.

"Sir!" one of the Enforcers saluted as he approached his leader. "We have found agent Widowmaker, she appears to be unharmed. Also, we have lost contact with one of the teams near this location," he said and showed his leader the location on a holographic map.

"Hmm, this area looks strange like it's missing something. This is where the detention block is. Tell the nearest squad to meet me there. You stay here and guard the hanger in case we missed them."

"What about the hostages, sir?"

Doomfist looked at them. "Kill all of them except the child. We'll be taking her with us when we're done."

The Enforcer saluted as his leader left. He then turned towards the hostages and signaled his man to take aim.

"What are we going to do?" asked Sombra, clearly not at all happy with what was about to come. Reaper remained silent on his part, which angered her.

Orisa immediately put her shield down and provided cover for the rest of the Overwatch agents to enter the ship.

"Now!" yelled the mercenary as he leaped from cover and made a run for the ship with his team behind him, shooting any Enforcer in his path.

When he was near Orisa, he turned into Wraith Form and got behind her. Because the robot was built to like a tank she was too slow to do something to defend herself as her head was blown off by Reaper's shotgun.

The mercenaries quickly subdued Brigitte and Lucio and took off in the ship. Shortly after, Doomfist received the news that Reaper escaped and ordered the retreat.

* * *

 **If you liked that or have a suggestion let me know by review or PM. Have a good day! :)**


End file.
